Rebelious Love
by hedleyfaberdrive101
Summary: James Diamond is one of the most feared gang leaders in all of California. He and his friends practically run the school as well as the state. James meets the schools most bullied girl, and soon becomes attached.Over the course of the journey love starts to bloom, how far will he go to save her? JAMES/OC.
1. Chapter 1

(OC)

CHARACTER DESCRIPTION

Name: Melody Ray Jones

Date of birth: March 10th

Age: 17

Hair: Long/Black (down to middle of her back)

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'9

Skin: Tan

Favourite Color: Purple

School: Straight A student (School nerd)

Wears a purity ring

Most bullied person in school

Parents are super rich but never home.

Never dated anyone

AMAZING! At drawing.

TWINS

Name: Abby Dawn Jackson

Known as: AJ

Date of Birth: January 16th

Age: 18

Hair: Blond with green, black, blue Streaks

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Slightly Tan

Height: 5'7

Favorite Color: Orange

School: Drop out

- Reputation for being a Gang Member

- Sleeps around with Gang members

- Doesn't Take Shit From anyone

- Parents = Deceased since she was 15

- Has a Twin Sister

- Lives with James since parents died

- When drunk she is known for hooking up with Kendall

Name: Kimberly May Jackson

Known as: Kim, Kimmy, or KJ

Date of Birth: January 16th

Age: 18

Hair: Blond with orange, purple, pink Streaks

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Slightly Tan

Height: 5'7

Favorite Color: Pink

School: Drop Out

- Reputation for being a Gang Member

- Carlos' fuck buddy when she is drunk

- Doesn't take shit from anyone

- Abby's Twin sister

- Lives with James


	2. Flyin' Solo

James Diamond. Everyone knew who he was... and everyone who knew him, knew not to mess with him. James Diamond practically ruled the school, and everyone was absolutely terrified of him. You were a complete moron if you thought that you could win a fight against him. You were also a moron if you thought that you could last more than a week dating him... or the guys in his gang. Indeed, James Diamond was a feared gang leader. His gang was one of the most feared in all of California. If you knew what was best for you, you absolutely did not mess with them.

If you made a deal or a promise for them, you made damn sure that it got done. If you didn't you either ended up bloody and bruised or dead, and left to rot in the alley way. James had 4 main friends at school, who were of course also a part of the gang.

Kendall Knight. Tall, stronger than he looks, and extremely hard headed and stubborn. He had longer dirty blonde hair that rested just above his slightly bushy eyebrows. He had the personality of a leader, therefore he was great at coming up with plans. Most plans of attack started with him.

Logan Mitchell. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. Logan stood at about 5'11. You may think that since he is in a gang he must be pretty stupid. You my friend are completely wrong. Logan was the brains behind the whole operation. He was more than capable of outsmarting anyone taking all A.P classes. He was a genius. His short spiked up hair was a dark brown, so dark that it appeared black. His signature crooked smile is w2hat made all the girls practically bow down before him. He could have them wrapped around his finger in less than a minute.

Carlos Garcia. Kind of short, standing at around 5'7, 5'8. But never judge a book by its cover, Carlos was super energetic and hyper. He was extremely unpredictable, and he definitely knew how to fight. His tanned Latino skin and short black hair made him irresistible. His hair was always spiked into a tiny faux hawk. Of all of the guys, Carlos was the most likely to date a girl longer than a week, but not much longer. Together James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos made up an amazing team. They were able to have someone killed just by a single phone call. Everyone in school did whatever they asked, whenever they asked for it.

THURSDAY

JAMES P.O.V

I woke up that morning to see a figure standing over me with a smirk on there face. "Hey shit head! Get up, you've got school." Abby said, before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Fuck." I said to no one in particular. I was dreading having to listen to teachers bitch and complain about how I was a disgrace and a disappointment all day. I groaned and stood up, walking to the bathroom attached to my room. I quickly took a shower and got dressed, before making my way downstairs for breakfast.

Kendall, Logan, and Abby were eating there breakfast peacefully. Suddenly we all heard moaning coming from upstairs. I chuckled and shook my head, "Carlos and Kim at it again?" I said questioningly. Abby nodded her head before speaking, "Yeah, I sent her upstairs to bed after she walked in here at 6am completely wasted." Kendall chuckled and replied, "She always goes straight to Carlos whenever she drunk and horny." I burst out laughing at his statement. "Yeah, lets just pretend that you don't go straight to Abby when your drunk and horny." I said before I continued laughing, Logan soon joining in. "Just leave Carlos here today guys." Abby said shaking her head. I nodded and picked up my car keys. Kendall and Logan followed me and got into there own cars.

Once I pulled into a parking spot and got out of my car I stood leaned up against my car. Kendall and Logan finally pulled up in there cars and they got out. We walked across the parking lot and into the school. We didn't even have to push anyone out of our way, they knew to back off and let us threw.

We walked over to our lockers, which were of course next to each other. There was only one locker next to mine, I think it was some girl, a total nerd I'm pretty sure. "Yo, James, we got some chicks that we've been workin' on. They should crack and let us in there pants any day now. We will see you at lunch Alright?" Logan said. I nodded and they left, ready to catch up to there chicks. I Grabbed my notebook and started to make my slammed my locker shut. Suddenly the bell rang, and just as I turned around to walk to class I slammed into a girl, her locker was next to mine. I growled at her, "Watch it." I said annoyed. She looked as if she was about to cry, she was shaking as she sat there on the ground trying to pick up her things.

I didn't know why, but I kind of felt bad for her in a way. I had seen her before around school and she didn't seem to have any friends. She was always all alone. She finished getting her stuff from her locker as, I walked towards my homeroom...Science. Carlos was my lab partner as well, I guess I was flyin' solo today.

I walked in, late, as usual which earned me a look of disappointment from the teacher. "James, I am sick and tired of you coming into my class late. Please go to the principal's office." He said. I groaned and turned right back around only to run into that same girl again. "S-s-sorry." She said quietly. I just sighed and walked past her and to the office. Once I got there, the secretary simply looked at me and sighed, "What was it this time James?" she said. "Hi Pam, and I'm here because my teacher is sick and tired of me being late and a bitter disappointment." I said bluntly, before sitting on the bench outside the office. Pam just sighed and shook her head, "Alright, well stay here until lunch while I get your homework from your teachers, then just go home for today." She said. I nodded and just sat there the whole class. Once recess, was over I was still sitting there, and getting extremely bored. I sighed and suddenly noticed that nerdy girl walk up the office all bloody and bruised, as she was clutching her stomach. My face fell, what the fuck happened to her? She was crying and I felt kind of bad. I stood up and stared at her in slight concern. She walked into the office and greeted Pam. "OMG, Melody are you alright?" Pam asked in concern. She shook her head through her tears, "I gotta go home, Pam. I need to go to the doctor." She cried. Pam nodded and went to called an ambulance but I hung up the phone. "I'll take her." I said. Pam looked at me as if I had a third head, and Melody looked at me in complete fear almost. "I mean, I have to leave anyway right? I don't mind giving her a ride. I'll take care of her for the day, I got nothing better to do." I said. Pam nodded and smiled. "Thats very nice of you James, hopefully you will finally start to straighten up." Pam said. I smiled and waved goodbye to her as Melody started to leave with me. She continued to cry in pain, I sighed and noticed how she was having trouble walking. I could tell that she was trying to stop crying. "Im sorry I'm crying so much." She said, before she fell to her knees, un able to support herself anymore. "Owwww..." she cried out. I sighed and bent down to pick her up. She flinched and backed away, "I'm not going to hurt you Melody." I said softly. She still tried to stop crying. I don't want to cry! Crying is weak!" she said through her tears. I them sat down in the middle of the hallway with her. I pulled her into my lap cautiously, I did my best to comfort her. Then I stood up and picked her up bridal style, "Listen Melody, People cry. But, it's not because they're weak. It's because they have been strong for too long." I whispered into her ear as she held her arms tightly around me as I carried her to my car. I laid her down in the backseat of my car and covered her with a blanket that was in there. She immediately cuddled herself into it and started to calm down a little bit. I got in the car and left the school, eager to get her to the hospital.

Once we finally got to the hospital I parked the car and got out. I opened her door and picked her up bridal style once again. I carried her inside. "Oh my goodness what happened to her!" a nurse asked. "I don't know. I got in trouble and they were sending me home for the day, she walked up to the office like this, she was going to leave by herself. I offered to take her since I was leaving anyway." I explained. She nodded and a doctor came out and instructed me to follow him. He brought me into a room and I placed her on the bed carefully. "Only family or loved ones are a loud in here with her. How do you know her?" He asked me. I looked at her and she looked at me as if she was silently pleading for me not to leave. "She's...uhhhhh...she's my g-girlfriend, yeah she's my girlfriend." I lied, smiling. The doctor looked a little unsure, but just shook it off and continued to bandage her up. I grabbed her hand, just to make it all look real. Once the doctor was finished I thanked him and helped her up. I leaned down and kissed the side of her head, mean while I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Grab my hand and just play along, alright?" She nodded and grabbed a hold of my hands. "OMG, I`m so glad you`re okay, babe!" I said pulling her close and kissing all over her face. I could tell she was blushing a little, but she still played along. She held my hand as we walked out of the hospital. Once we got outside, she let go of my hand and continued to walk with me. "Th-thank you, for helping me today." She said quietly, almost in a whisper, and shyly. "No, worries. By the way, What happened. I mean, who did this to you?" I asked, a little bit concerned. "O-Oh ummm, just some of the football players, it's no big deal. It's not like I'm not used to it. It happens everyday... sometimes more than once." She said, letting a few tears fall from her eyes as she stared at the ground.

As soon as I found out how this had all happened, I felt anger flood through my whole body. What the fuck is wrong with them! Who would do that to such an innocent person. Wow. What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when do I care this much about her?

Oh who am I kidding! Let's face it she isn't really my type but she had a banging body, and she wasn't ugly what so ever. I'm finding myself more and more attracted every second.

"J-James? As a thank you...can I make you dinner?" she asked me shyly. I smiled and thought for a minute. She doesn't have any friends, so she must be really lonely. Maybe I could hang out with her a couple of times. Maybe then people would lay off of her, knowing that she hangs out with me they should be afraid. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her shoulder as we walked to the car. She was blushing, I could tell. It was so adorable though. We stopped at my car and she got into the passenger seat as I got into the driver's seat. "How about I take you home, so you can change then we can go to my place and we can make dinner there?" I suggested politely. She thought for a second then nodded her head.


	3. Tattoos and Blues

Melody gave me a few directions and we drove over to her house. Once we got there I stayed in the car. "Y-You can come inside...if you want to." She said nervously. I nodded and got out of the car with her. We walked inside and she gave me a mini tour as we made our way to her bedroom. Put it this way...her house was FUCKING HUGE! I guess the rumours were true about her parents being billionaires. We went into her bedroom and I sat on the bed and look around. "Nice, uh...room." I complemented her, trying to make her a little more comfortable around me. "Uh, thanks I guess...It gets kind of lonely in this huge old mansion, since my parents were never really around. Our butler pretty much raised me." She responded, before she frowned a little.

I looked at her with curiosity, "What do you mean the butler raised you?" I asked her in concern. She sighed and looked at the floor, "Well, my parents are like billionaires but they are barely ever home, because they are always working. The last time I even talked or saw them was like 3 months ago." She replied. I then suddenly noticed a single tear roll down her cheek. I frowned a little bit and pulled her close into a comforting hug. I lifted her chin so she was looking into my eyes. I wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "Don't cry, alright?" I whispered before my thumbs gently stroked her cheeks. "J-James? Can I ask you something?" she said, I simply nodded and she continued. "Why do you care so much?" she added. I didn't even know how to answer that question. "I-uh...I don't really know. I guess I just can't help but feel the need to, like...help you and protect you." I said being completely honest with her. This was extremely rare for me, I NEVER talked about my feelings with anyone. It was almost as if I was starting to become a little bit...attached? Do I like her? No, no, no that can't be... right? Wow...I need to think.

END OF JAMES' P.O.V

MELODY'S P.O.V

I almost wanted to cry after James answered me. He was the first person other than the butler to ever say something like that. I wasn't going to lie, he was EXTREMELY good looking. But I don't think that anything will happen between us, he liked girls that would be willing to have sex anywhere, anytime.

I`m not like all of those girls, I wear a purity ring. I'm not really religious or anything, I just am saving myself for the right person I guess you could say. Most people would most likely call me atheist, I mean I kinda don't know what to believe in because if there was a god...he probably wouldn't have so much wars going on in the damn world.

"So, uh...James. Did you really mean that, you know, when you said that you cared about me?" I asked still a little unsure of all this. He seemed to have been deep in thought for a moment before he looked at me and smiled softly, "Y-Yes actually, I don't even know how this all happened but, I do care about you Melody." He replied, answering my question. I smiled a little then I frowned when thoughts started to corrupt my mind.

_Why would he care about you? You have no friends what so ever. Why would some big, bad, hot gang leader really care about you? He's obviously lying to you just to make you feel better._

I sighed and once again I looked down at the floor, finding my feet interesting. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" James asked me in complete concern. I simply shook my head and turned away from him. "It's not you James. I just...I don't understand why you would care about me so much. I mean, I...I've never had any friends and I've never even had a boyfriend and I'm the biggest fucking loser in the entire school. Do you have any idea how lonely I have been my whole life?" I spoke softly letting my tears slowly fall. He sighed and grabbed my wrist as he gently turned me towards him. He laid back in my bed and pulled me down next to him. "That is precisely why I care about you so much. A person as wonderful as you should have at least one friend in there life." He spoke softly.

8:46PM

We just simply laid there, and as I slowly stopped crying and I calmed myself, he spoke. " It's okay to be lonely, even I get lonely sometimes. But the way those kids treat you...it's wrong. When you told me what they did to you today, I felt so fucking angry, I wanted to kill them." I wiped my tears away and I snuggled up closer to him.

"James?" I said. "Yeah?" he replied. I closed my eyes and took deep breath before I spoke, "Will you...uh..Will you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone." I said, in an almost pleading way. He looked down at me and smiled a little, "I would be delighted to stay with you Melody." He said, in a terrible fake British accent. I giggled and once again pulled him a little closer. "Do you mind if I take off my Shirt and pants though?" he asked me quietly. I nodded in agreement, and he sat up a little and pulled his clothes off. Once he settled back under the covers with me, he pulled me close and kissed my forehead. This action obviously making me blush, I tried to hide it by burying my head into his neck.

Once I was absolutely sure that I was done blushing I quickly got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, grabbing some PJ's. I walked into the bathroom that connected to my room and changed.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and laid back down under the covers of my bed with James. He instantly pulled me closer to him and cuddled up to me. We chatted and got to know each other for a few minutes. After a while I just couldn't help but to admire James' AMAZINGLY HOT body. I laid next to him with my head on his shoulder, while I ran my hands gently up and down his chest. "Mmmmm...I love this right now, I feel so relaxed." He said. I giggled and rolled over so that I was laying on top of him, and continued to admire his sculpted chest. I admired all the tattoos that he had, and gently ran my hands over them.

HE HAS TRIBAL TATTOO ON ONE SHOULDER

AND BARB WIRE AROUND ONE BICEP.

*he also has the phrase "I'd Rather Laugh with the Sinners, Than Cry with the Saints" tattooed on his rib cage.*

I sighed and kissed each of them, "I love your Tattoos...I've always loved them actually. I just love how beautiful some tattoos turn out." I whispered to him. James smiled at me again, "Yeah? Do you have any?" he asked me. "Yes, I've got a few." I responded to him. He sat up and sat me in his lap, "Can I see them?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes, and showed him the one on my forearm first.

*Written in cursive is "Even The Beautiful, Lose Control..."*

SHE HAS A MUSIC NOTE WITH WINGS ON THE BACK OF HER NECK.

SHE HAS A TATTOO OF A BYUNCH OF STARS AND NAUTICAL STARS THAT STARTS JUST BELOW HER ARM PIT AND ENDS JUST ABOVE THE MIDDLE OF THE WAISTBAND OF HER UNDERWEAR.

SHE HAD A FEATHER TATTOOED BEHIND HER EAR.

I then showed him the ones on my neck, and then I slowly took my shirt off and showed him the stars on my rib cage. He gently ran his finger against them, admiring the beautiful pieces of artwork.

After showing him all of them, I put my shirt back on and laid back down with him. "I like your tattoos as well. So, that one on your forearm? Is that like a quote or something?" he said. I shook my head and stared down at the phrase on my forearm. "No, They are lyrics from a song." I replied, admiring how deep the lyrics were. "They mean a lot to you don't they?" He asked. I nodded and sighed, "If I show you why you will promise not to tell?" I asked him seriously. He nodded his head and sat up, looking kind of concerned. I held out my forearm and turned it over, revealing the dozens of scars that lie there, some from just a few days ago. He grabbed my arms and took a closer look, "What the fuck did you do to yourself Melody!" he said, a little louder then I'd expected. Tears once again started to run down my face, "Please don't hate me!" I begged. His facial expression softened a little and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I could never hate you. But why would you turn to something like this?" he whispered to me comfortingly. "I've been so alone my whole life! And...and I didn't know what to do anymore! I've been put through so much fucking pain, and I had no one to talk to!" I screamed through my tears.

James just sat there the whole night and comforted me, this was the longest conversation that I've had with someone in my whole life. I liked it a lot, talking things over with someone made me feel like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

END OF P.O.V


	4. You Never Fuck With The Leaders Girl

THE NEXT MORNING

Melody awoke the next morning wrapped in James' arms with a smile on her face. She was happy that she finally had someone that she could talk to about her most deepest and darkest thoughts and emotions.

She quickly got dressed and ready for the day, before she went and woke James up.

MELODY'S OUTFIT:

cgi/set?id=48526246

She walked over to the bed where James was still sleeping. He looked just like a little kid, as he cuddled up to a pillow. She giggled to herself and gently shook him awake. "UGH...fuck off." He groaned out, sleepily. She frowned and slapped him on the back of the head. "Get the Fuck up, we need to stop by your house so you can get dressed for school." She said, to him in frustration.

James slowly sat up and opened his eyes, finally realizing where he actually was. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared up at Melody with wide eyes. "Damn! Girl, you're lookin' hot." He said in a flirty tone. Melody just rolled her eyes and said, "Get up." Before she walked out of her room and closed the door. James sat there and thought for a second.

_How is it that she doesn't like...instantly fall all over me like all the other girls. Although, that's not really a bad thing. I actually kind of like how she sort of keeps me guessing a little bit. She's the type of girl that deserves to be taken on a date and treated with respect. She isn't the type of girl that you can just shove into a supply closet and fuck senseless. I think I like her...wait do _I?

..._OMFG I LIKE HER! _

Once James had finally snapped himself out of his own thought he put his clothes back on and went downstairs to meet Melody. He saw her sitting on the couch waiting for him, while she read a magazine. He smiled to himself once he saw her; he found that she looked really beautiful. He then quickly cleared his throat and smiled again when she looked up at him from her magazine. "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked her in a caring tone of voice. She nodded her head and stood up, leaving the house with him.

They got into James' car and started to drive to his house. About 2 minutes after they started driving, Melody started to play around with the radio. She soon finally settled on a station and smiled when she heard the song that was playing.

(Invincible by: Hedley ft. P. Reign)

Melody soon lost her smile and a single tear rolled down her face as she sang along to another song that meant a lot to her. To her...Music was the medicine for the soul. And it was true, music really and truly was medicine to people. Whenever she was sad or angry, or just plain depressed...Music healed her. They finally arrived to James' house and got out of the car and made their way into the house.

ABBY

cgi/set?id=48715245

KIM

cgi/set?id=48738324

LOGAN

cgi/set?id=48715819

KENDALL

cgi/set?id=48716292

CARLOS

cgi/set?id=48716900

Not 2 seconds after they had walked into the house, Melody saw 2 twin girls and 3 guys walk over to them. "James, where the fuck were you! I haven't seen you since like 2 days ago." Kim said. James just laughed at her and replied. "Well I woke up and went to school yesterday, while you and Carlos were being drunk and horny. Then I got kicked out for the day and brought Melody to the hospital because she got jumped at school. She didn't want to be alone last night so I stayed with her." Once he finished explaining everything that happened James turned to Melody and smiled at her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "This is Melody, and don't even try to hit on her because if you do I will castrate you." He said to the guys in an extremely serious tone. The twins laughed and shook there heads, before returning to what they were doing before James had arrived. The guys also returned to what they were doing and James and told Melody to sit on the couch in the living room. She did as she was told and sat down next to all the other boys as James went upstairs to his room. She felt extremely out of place, due to the awkward silence. "So, Melody...how old are you?" Logan asked her with a smirk firmly planted on his face. "I-uh...I'm Seventeen." She replied shyly with her head down. The boys all smirked and scooted closer to her simultaneously. "Only a year younger than us...she's still a baby." Carlos said with the biggest smirk ever. "So Melody, let me ask you a personal question." Kendall said. "I-uh, okay i guess." Melody replied getting a little nervous at how close the 3 boys were to her. Logan chuckled and asked, "Are you a virgin Melody? I bet you are." He spoke with a clearly amused smirk on his face. Melody was seriously about to cry at this point, she frowned and looked down at her purity ring, trying to hold back the tears. Kendall looked down at what she was staring at, and smirked. "Oh hey guys, check it out...our little Melody has a purity ring! And oh look, she's gonna cry." He said in complete amusement. That's when the tears started falling and she stood up and started making her way out of the house. Just as she reached the door she felt 2 arms grab her and wrapped around her waist. She squirmed in the man's arms trying to get away. "L-l-leave me alone!" she screamed through her tears. Melody was turned around to see that it was James the whole time. "Shhh, Shhh, Melody it's alright chill!" he said to her trying to get her to calm down. She visibly relaxed once she saw that it was only James. James saw that she was crying and frowned, "Whats wrong Melody?" he asked her in confusion. She continued to silently cry and she looked over at the 3 other boys standing behind him. "Y-Your f-fr-friends...they j-j-just wouldn't leave me alone. They were p-picking on me." She spoke honestly. James was suddenly enraged, and it showed how pissed he was. He pulled her into a tight hug then he pulled away from her and turned around, facing the boys. He growled at them and they all were visibly a little scared but stood there ground. "We will fucking talk about this tonight!" he said in an extremely agitated tone of voice. Then he turned around and wrapped an arm around Melody's waist and led her out to his car.

James opened the car door for her and helped her inside, closing the door. He ran around to his side and got into the car. He quickly started the car and started to drive to school. "So Melody listen, why don't you hang out with me at school from now on? If people see that your friends with me then they will most likely lay off of you, knowing that if they mess with any of my friends or loved ones they will get there ass beat." James said. She smiled at him and slowly nodded her head before speaking, "Umm Sure I guess I could do that, at least I wouldn't be so alone anymore." She smiled to herself happily once she finished speaking, as if realization had finally hit her, she wouldn't be alone anymore. "James, will you teach me how to fight? I want to learn how to defend myself if anybody ever comes after me again." She asked him. James parked the car in the school parking lot and just sat there thinking for a second. "Well, umm...sure I guess I could do that." She nodded and was about to leave the car when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned and looked at him. "Hey so...Melody, do you uh...you know that school dance on Friday?" he asked her. Melody nodded her head and smiled at him. "Well uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me...you know...as my uh, date?" he asked her nervously. She looked at him kind of shocked. "Really?" she asked him in disbelief. He smiled big and nodded his head. "Oh Okay, sure James, I've never really gone to any of the school dances before." She told him honestly. He sighed, relaxing a little bit. She giggled to herself and shook her head before they both got out of the car and slowly made there way through the parking lot together.

MELODY'S P.O.V

I felt like I was being stared at as James and I walked through the school. I felt something touch my hand and I looked down at it. James had taken my hand in his, intertwining our fingers in a caring way. I looked up at him and he was looking at me in awe. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, whispering into my ear, "Do you have any idea how beautiful that you are?" I was kind of shocked that he was being so affectionate towards me, but I liked it. I blushed a deep shade of red as soon as he said that to me. Then I looked in front of us and saw that all of the guys were all at there lockers with some slutty girls, who were clearly all over them. James squeezed my hand a little tighter then we stopped by our lockers to get our books for our first class. It turns out that we have every single class together.

"Can I make a deal with you?" He asked me. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "If I teach you how to fight, will you tutor me in French?" He asked me as we made our way to our first class. "Sure James, It would be my pleasure." I responded, before we walked into the classroom. Everyone that was already in the classroom and in there seats looked at us in shock. We were laughing and giggling at each other. We sat down next to each other in the corner of the room way in the back. This was James' usual seat, and he usually didn't let anybody sit next to him, I guess I was kind of special in a way. As soon as we sat down I could tell that everyone was looking at us and whispering to each other. I couldn't wait to hear what rumours they would make up this time about me. I was completely used to it by that time. Since the teacher had started the class and was going to be lecturing us the whole class about the topic we were learning, I couldn't talk to James. So I decided to just get out a piece of paper and write to him, we talked the whole class.

MELODY

Hey 3

JAMES

Yo ;P

MELODY

Hahaha Did you notice that everyone is staring at us ever since we walked in together?

JAMES

Yeah.

They've been talking about us to.

MELODY

Yeah, I just don't even wanna think about all the rumours that are going to start.

JAMES

Let them think what they want, and even if they do start some shit and I find out who it is...I'll kick there ass. ;P

MELODY

haha very funny anyways I seriously don't feel like working right now...how is it that you are rubbing off on me already! ;P

JAMES

Lmao thats funny, so do you need to go shopping for a dress for the dance?

MELODY

Yeah, no I actually have a dress already since my parents favorite way of making up for not being around is buying me things...

JAMES

Oh...alright then.

We stopped writing to each other after that and just tried to pay attention to the teacher. My hands were on my knees as I sat there quietly listening. I gasped when I suddenly felt James' hand sliding down my legs to grab my hands. He chuckled to himself and intertwined our fingers once again.

Not long after that, the bell rang signaling that class was over.

We both stood from our desks and gathered our things before we returned to our lockers to get our things for our next class.

LUNCH TIME

I walked over to my locker at the end of class and put all of my things away. While closing my locker I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer towards them. I smiled as I was spinned around to see James smiling seductively at me. Before I could say anything I was pushed up against the both of our lockers and he pressed his forehead up against mine. He smiled sexily and kissed my neck and up to my ear where he whispered, "The foot ball idiots sit near our table at lunch, just play along with me alright, they will know not to mess with you if they think we're together." I smiled and agreed but then my thoughts got a hold of my mind once again.

_He asked me to the dance this morning...isn't that what couples do? They go to dances together don't they? James has been acting all couple – like with me today, and I think I like him a lot. Fuck it! I love him! But if he is acting like this with me just to get the football players away from me... I don't want him to just ACT. I want these actions to all be real, I want him to like me back._

"Mel? Melody, Melody!" James said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at him, "What's that James?" I said. He looked confused/concerned, "You totally zoned out on me." He said. "Oh, sorry about that." I replied apologetically. He smiled a little and closed my locker for me, then grabbed my hand and we began walking to the cafeteria.

END P.O.V

Melody and James walked through the doors of the cafeteria and over to James' lunch table. James sat in the seat that was against the wall and put his feet up on the chair next to his. He then grabbed a hold of Melody and pulled her onto his lap. All of the guys had already been sitting down at the table along with a 3 girls that were obviously in the gang as well. The girls looked at James in shock a bit then shook there heads and went back to eating there lunch. James by now, had his arms wrapped around Melody's waist. "Hey James. Who's your friend?" One girl asked. James smiled and kissed Melody's cheek before replying, "Guy's this is Melody. Melody, this is Lucy, Camille, and Jo." Melody smiled shyly and said "It's nice to m-meet you."

JO

cgi/set?id=49385776

JO'S LOCKER

cgi/set?id=50268410

CAMILLE

cgi/set?id=49386406

James had went and gotten his lunch, which had consisted of some strawberries, a peanut butter sandwich and a green monster energy drink.

While everyone was chatting about random things, James and Melody were way too wrapped up in themselves. James was whispering cute and complementary things into her ear, while they were still cuddled up at the table. Every time James would whisper something to her she would either blush or giggle, sometimes she did both. The best thing about this was that the football players that had jumped her the day before were all staring at them and observing them.

James leaned in and kissed the side of her head and whispered into her ear, "Melody, those douche bags are totally staring us down right now." She smiled at him and shook her head. James picked up a strawberry and brought it up to her mouth. Melody opened her mouth and took a bite of the strawberry before James took the last bite and tossed away the remains.

This is how it was the whole lunch hour, James was either feeding her strawberries or just plain sharing his lunch with her. Melody then did the unexpected, she quickly leaned in and slammed her lips against his. James of course, kissed her back. There lips moved together in sync, meshing together perfectly as if they were made for each other. They pulled away slowly, looking each other straight in the eyes. "Wow." Was all that James had managed to get out. Melody smiled shyly and replied, "Yeah...wow." They just stared at each other for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened. Melody stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him out of his seat. She dragged him out of the cafeteria with a huge smirk on her face. "Melody, where exactly are we going right now?" James asked her in a slightly confused tone of voice. "Shhh." She said to him, before she continued to dragged him through the school. She stopped by the library door and dragged him quickly inside and all the way to the back of the building and in between 2 bookshelves. She finally stopped and slammed him up against the shelf and kissed him roughly and passionately. James didn't respond at first, because he was so surprised by her actions. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...wait a minute Melody." He said finally managing to pull away from her lips. She sighed dramatically, "What James?" she said clearly impatient. "I-I just, this is new, since when are you so like...dominent?" He said. "James...I have never had a boyfriend, therefore I have never kissed anyone. Since I have finally experienced it today, I need to make up for all of the years that I have missed out on doing it." She explained to him. James looked at her in complete disbelief. "You're serious? I knew you hadn't dated anyone but you have seriously never kissed anyone?" he asked. "No" she replied. "Wait a minute, that makes me your first kiss..." he said as a gigantic smirk grew onto his face. She nodded and said, "And what a great kiss it was." Before she lean in and kissed him once again. As the kiss started to get more and more intense and passionate they heard somebody clear their throat loudly. They quickly pulled away from each other and turned their heads to see the librarian staring at them in disappointment. "I would expect this from you James but not from Melody. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave the library for the day." She said politely. By this time Melody was as red as a tomato, while James just stood there as if it has happened before. They both slowly left the library hand in hand while Melody was still staring at her shoes in embarrassment. James chuckled to himself and shook his head with a smile.

"I can't believe she caught us making out in the library. That was so embarrassing." She said to him completely humiliated. James still just kept walking with her and smiled.


	5. Purely Love Sick

At the end of the day James walked with Melody over to their lockers and helped her carry all of her things out to his car. James started the car and began the drive to Melody's house. "So I was thinking about something." James said to her. She laughed to herself and replied. "Oh Boy, this should be good." James looked at her and frowned at her giggling. "Hey, C'mon I'm being serious with you." He said. "I know, but admit it that was a good one." She replied. He shook his head and continued. "I don't want to teach you how to fight just yet, not unless it is absolutely necessary. For now just stay close to me and you should be fine as long as none of my gang rivals get a hold of you." She looked at him wide eyed and scared as he pulled the car to a stop in front of her house. "James...what if they do find out about me! OMG, what if they kidnap me and rape me and..." her ranting was put to a stop as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. All her worries were instantly gone, it amazed her how fast he could de-stress her.

Once they finally pulled away from each other they both smiled and got out of the car. James helped her bring her stuff into the house and up to her room. While Melody was sitting at a desk she had in her room for all her drawings and things of that nature, James made a trip to the bathroom. She had a sketchpad out and was currently putting a few final touches of a couple holding hands on a beach. She was an amazing artist her drawings looked like black and white pictures.

James exited the bathroom and walked over to her and observed the drawing that she was now signing and putting on top of a neat pile filled with many others drawings. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You're an amazing artist you know." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and thanked him, she loved it when people complimented her since she was rarely complimented...especially by a boy.

Melody and James were both cuddled up on her bed and chatting a little bit, while her IPod was plugged into her speakers and playing random songs. When suddenly the song I WON'T LET YOU GO (DARLING) BY: HEDLEY started playing. James stood up offered her his hand, "Dance with me." He said. She blushed a deep red and nodded her head grabbing his hand. He pulled her to her feet and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled sweetly at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They just stood there slow dancing, and as the song came to an end he kissed her softly making her heart skip a beat like it always did. She they both smiled into the kiss completely oblivious to the world. The house could be on fire and they would have had absolutely no idea, they were too distracted with each other. The Music quickly switched over to yet another song by HEDLEY, titled KISS YOU INSIDE OUT.

_I don't know if you're ready to go, where I'm willing to take you girl._

_I will feel every inch of your skin, and you know I can rock your world._

_Imma be the calm in the storm, you're lookin' for,_

_I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down._

James picked her up bridal style and layed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and cuddling up to her. "I know that we haven't really known each other that long, but... I just...I'm falling in love with you. I just want you to know that no matter what we go through or no matter what happens I will always stand by you and I will always be here to love you and protect you." James whispered to her softly as he stared straight into her eyes. Melody just kept staring at him lovingly, she even let a few tears fall. The tears fell, only to be wiped away by James himself. She smiled a little bit before she said, "I love you, too James. More than words could explain."

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed, we can stay here forever now._

This put a gigantic smile on James' face as he gave her a rough yet really passionate kiss. They pulled away and leaned there foreheads against each other. Melody raised up her left hand and stared at the purity ring she wore thinking about something. James seemed to have noticed what she was doing and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his smooth lips and kissing the ring. She smiled and pulled her hand away from him taking one last look at the ring before taking it off and placing it on the bed side table.

James seemed shocked for a second, then she spoke, "James I didn't wear the ring for marriage, I only wore it to promise myself not to give it up to somebody that I wasn't in love with and I love you more than anything, so I don't need the ring anymore."

_I wanna know you inside out, I'll spend my life tryin' to figure out._

_Just close your eyes and shut your mouth._

_Let me kiss you inside out._

James simply just shut his mouth, finally understanding everything. They began kissing each other slowly, but it eventually wasn't enough as they both began to get rougher and rougher with the kiss. James was still on top of Melody and she could tell that he was trying to be gentle with her. So she pulled away from his lips, both of them were breathless, and had begun breathing heavily.

_I don't care if you steal all my air, _

_we can breath in together as one_

"I'm not made of glass James, I'm not going to break." She said to him. Before he pulled her into another heated and passion filled kiss. All they did for a good 20 minutes was make out. They were constantly flipping each other over trying to come out on top. Both of them were loving every second of this. Both of there tongues were having a heated and rough battle for dominance. Which she eventually gave up, letting James win.

_Give up the fight, I'm in control._

_Why don't you let it go?_

James knew that it was her first time so he didn't want to be to rough on her, he simply wanted to make her first time special. He loved her more than anything in the world and he wanted to show her that. He pulled away from her sweet lips and began to undress her, pulling off her dress. He pulled it over her head and started to kiss her from her jawline down her neck. He kissed and sucked and nibbled at her pulse point, trying to please her as well as making sure that he had left his mark on her. Then he began kissing down her body. He sat her up and ran his hands down her back pausing briefly so he could unclasp her bra. Once he had gotten her bra off of her and thrown it behind him somewhere, his hands continue to run lower and lower down her back. They stopped at her perfectly round ass, where he gave it a small squeeze as they made out passionately. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his shirt, before finally connecting there lips once again. James eventually had her laying on her back, as he kissed down her stomach and waist before finally arriving at his destination. He grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them down and off her, throwing them aside before crawling back up her body. James was straddling her legs and just simply sat there for a minute, observing her beautiful body and trying to memorize whatever he could.

_Turn off the lights, _

_Take off your clothes, _

_Turn on the stereo._

They had eventually began kissing passionately again. The only thing they wanted at that moment was each other, nothing else. They were making out furiously, when Melody flipped them over and straddled his hips. "You have way to many clothes on." She observed, before unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She quickly yanked his pants off of him, before throwing them to the floor. James grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a rough kiss filled with lust and passion. She pulled away from the amazing kiss completely breathless and began to kiss down his neck and chest. She traced his amazing abs with her tongue, making sure to take extra good care of them. Melody had already noticed James' large erection that was now poking her chest as she was tracing the 'V' on his hips with her tongue. She slid his underwear down his legs and admired his manhood standing at full attention in front of her.

James squirmed a little as she ran a finger up his length. "Ugh god, please, baby don't tease me like that." He begged. She giggled a little to herself before she wrapped her hand around the length and licked the underside all the way to the head of his cock. She then stuck the head inside her mouth and sucked it, hallowing her cheeks. James' back was arching slightly as he moaned out in complete pleasure. She continued to suck on his cock slowly taking more and more of him in. After relaxing her throat a little bit she was able to get all of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as she sucked his dick harshly. She began to deep throat him as he couldn't help but to run his fingers through her hair. His hips involuntarily bucked into her mouth causing her to gag a little but she quickly recovered from it and continued to bob her head and deep throat him. "Ugh, shit! I'm so fuckin' close. Melody, don't stop!" he said through his moaning and groaning. She took this as a sign to take it up a notch, so she began to play with his balls. James felt her swallow him, and this sent him completely over the edge. He came, and he came _HARD._ Melody swallowed everything as James just laid there catching his breath for a couple minutes. She cuddled up to him and they began kissing each other softly before James flipped her over and got on top of her continuing to kiss her softly and pulled away looking at her seriously. "Are you sure that this is what you want, I don't mind waiting for you." He asked. She smiled and pecked his lips before replying, "Yes, I'm sure James." He kissed her again and ran a hand down her body stopping at her entrance and rubbing it a little, making sure that she was ready. "Mmm...so wet for me." He whispered as he brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them. "I'm going to go slow." He said as she spread her legs and he positioned himself. She nodded he pulled him close so he was laying on top of her. James wrapped an arm around her waist while he eased the head inside carefully. Melody cringed and wrapped arm arms around him, her nails digging into his back a little bit. He eventually had slid himself in all the way to the hilt. He had refused to move until she was comfortable enough. After a minute or two the pain had subsided and she told him to move.

After a few minutes Melody was feeling nothing but pure pleasure. They had a good rhythm going. James was thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could, both of them constantly moaning and groaning in complete bliss. "Uh, JAMES!" She moaned out, feeling a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh Shit, UGH, Don't worry baby I'm so close too... Fuck, cum with me baby, CUM WITH ME!" He moaned out. She nodded and pulled him into a blissful kiss before they held each other's hands and tumbled over the edge together. James gave one last deep thrust, painting her insides. Both of them screaming out each others names and holding each other tightly. James eventually pulled out and rolled over onto his side of the bed, breathing heavily as they wrapped they arms around each other and cuddled up before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. My Angel

2:00 AM

FRIDAY

James and Melody were awoken by James' cell phone ringing. James groaned out in frustration when he saw that Kendall was requesting a video chat. "Cover up, babe." he said, watching her hide herself under the blankets. He returned his gaze to his phone then accepted the call.

"What the fuck do you want, Kendall? I was sleeping!"

"Shut the fuck up, and listen to me! It looks like Tyler knows about Melody and he has threatened to go after her." Kendall explained.

James' fists clenched and he looked down to see Melody looking at him with wide eyes. She began shaking and a tear ran down her face, as she clutched onto him tightly. You had to be a complete idiot if you didn't know who Tyler was. Everyone knew who James was, but everyone also knew who the rival gang leader was.

"I'm on my way." James said before ending the call.

"Alright Melody, get up and get dressed then pack yourself as much clothes as you can. I don't want you to stay here, it's safer if we stay at my place because 5 other gang members live there." James explained as he stood up and began to put his clothes back on. Melody did exactly as she was told. She put on some clean clothes, and grabbed two HUGE suitcases and quickly filled both of them with clothing and electronics along with her art supplies.

MELODY

cgi/set?id=54564016

James helped Melody bring her suitcases down the stairs and out to his car. He quickly threw the bags into the trunk of the car then slammed it shut and got into the car with Melody. James knew that she was scared, but he just didn't really know how scared that she was since she was obviously trying not to show fear. He had noticed that she seemed to be doing that lately. He actually happened to find it quite adorable how she tended to act all tough around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Melody had finally arrived back at his house. They brought all of Melody's bags in the house and up to James' room. Melody seemed to be a bit calmer once they had gotten to the house. Once James made sure that Melody was settled in he called a house meeting, that way he could find out exactly what was going on and if he needed to call in the rest of his gang members.

Right now, the twins, along with Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were all seated in the living room of the boys house. James was seated in a huge Lazy Boy in front of all of them, with Melody laying on top of him. She sat across his lap with her arms around him and her head buried into his neck. She was strongly attempting not to fall asleep, but it was extremely hard for her to keep her eyes open.

"Okay!" James began.

"Would somebody mind telling me what the fuck is going on!?" He asked them, clearly a bit cranky from lack of sleep.

Logan cleared his throat before he spoke, "Well, you see we were all sort of minding our business and just hanging out and watching a movie."

"Yeah! But then we heard some really loud banging on the door. Our immediate reaction was to each grab our guns then answer it." Kendall said.

"Once we opened the door there wasn't anybody there, just a box filled with pictures of you guys together and a note." Carlos finished.

At this point it was apparent to Melody that James was starting to get angry. It was easy for her tell know this, due to the simple fact that James' fists were starting to clench a little and his breathing increased a small amount.

"Let me see the box." He simply said to them.

They replied by saying that it was in his room under his bed for the time being. Melody let out a large yawn and tightened her grip on him, closing her eyes and quickly starting to drift off.

Once it had become apparent to him that she was starting to fall asleep he looked at her and sighed. "Listen, let's not deal with this right now. We've got a lot to do tomorrow, and it's the dance tomorrow. Kim and Abby, you are going with me to take her shopping tomorrow to buy her a dress for the dance. Boys, you guys do whatever the fuck you want but I want at least one of you at school tomorrow. One of us has to keep the order. Melody is going to be living with us until the issues are solved, it is safer for her here. Now if you'll excuse me, I must bring my angel to bed because she has fallen asleep."

James stood up, Melody was holding her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her like he would his own sleeping child, his hands rubbing up and down her spine. He carefully and slowly made his way up stairs and into what was now THEIR bedroom. James set her down on the bed, stripping himself of his clothing then laying down next to her, falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Melody awoke from her peaceful slumber. She noticed that she was still in her clothes form earlier. She tried to turn and lay on her back, but something was keeping her from being able to move. James was spooning her, his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. She smiled to herself, she loved how protective he was of her. 'I can just imagine how adorable he looks right now.' She thought to herself. She carefully tried to lift his arms so that she could get out of bed. But the second that she touched him, she was flipped over with her hands pinned above her head. She looked up to see none other than James himself staring back at her with a wicked smirk on his face. "And where exactly do you think you're going, my angel?" he asked her in his husky morning voice. Melody giggled and leaned up, giving him a quick kiss. "I need to get ready to go to the mall, baby." She said to him, putting on her best puppy dog face. James could slowly feel himself becoming weaker under her gaze, until he finally gave into her. "Alright." He said as he rolled over onto his back, letting her get out of bed.

Melody went to the bathroom and took a shower, getting ready for the upcoming day. Of course James eventually got up and did the same, getting dressed in a complete bad boy outfit.

MELODY

cgi/set?id=58911999

JAMES

cgi/set?id=58912376

Once James was finished with his guy liner and everything else like that, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow. Angel, did you make me breakfast?" he asked her completely surprised at the food he saw. Melody simply smiled and nodded. James picked her up and spinned her around giving her a passionate kiss. "Thank you, my angel." He said as he carefully pput her down. They stared into each other's eyes intensely, smiling as they leaned their foreheads against each others.

"Aww...look at that, AJ how cute are they!?" James turned with his arms still protectively wrapped around Melody. They turned around to see the twins both standing there dressed in the usual bad girl clothing, smirking. They were both wearing the exact same outfit... of course they often did that they were twins after all.

TWINS

cgi/set?id=58925285

"I honestly never thought that I would ever live to see the day that James stopped being such a man-whore and settled down." Kim stated in a slightly shocked and sarcastic tone. James just flipped her off and kissed Melody one last time, before sitting down and eating breakfast.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV X

CHAPTER ENDS

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV X

REVIEW, ETC ETC ETC YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO PLS!


	7. Next To You

After breakfast, James and Melody brushed their teeth and watched TV for a bit while they waited for the twins to be ready to go.

(KENDALL WENT TO SCHOOL. LOGAN AND CARLOS WENT TO CHECK OUT A FEW DIFFERENT "SUBSTANCE" WAREHOUSES.)

Kim and AJ finally said that they were ready to go. So they set off and began their drive to the local shopping mall. AJ drove while Kim sat in the passenger seat. Melody simply didn't want to let go of James, therefore they sat in the back practically glued to each other. James was whispering sweet things into her ear. In which case, Melody would simply giggle and kiss his cheek. "You know that you don't have to buy me a dress right?" she spoke softly into his ear. James shook his head a little bit and said, "I know that, but I want to do it. Am I not a loud to spoil my girlfriend?" He had never really called her his girlfriend before. Melody giggled and blushed furiously, causing James to let out an, "Aww..." "You're so cute when you blush." He said to her as his fingertips gently ran across her cheek. They kissed each other sweetly, completely contempt with their little romantic moment.

"If you lovebirds are finished being disgustingly adorable, we have shopping to do." AJ said as she got out of the car with Kim. James quickly got out of the car with Melody and they followed the girls inside the mall. They walked into the entrance and the twins began to walk away from them. "We'll meet back here in 3 hours!" James yelled. They both waved it off and continued to walk through the crowd. James and Melody walked into a dress shop. Melody had been looking around grabbing anything that caught her eyes. Before she went to try on the 3 dresses that she liked, she found James carrying at least 7 dresses. "Oh my god, James!" She gasped as she went into the dressing room having to carry all 10 dresses. "What? You would look good in anything and it's nice to have options." He said. Melody shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Alright, whatever you say babe." She replied. Melody then began to try on the dresses.

All of the dresses were short, they stopped just above the knee most of the time. The first dress that she tried on was blue, it happened to be one of James' picks.

BLUE DRESS

iubhntrbgernbn_etibunoevk_etkbjnfo/set?id=58902672

Melody walked out of the dressing room and looked at herself in the full length mirror. It looked nice on her, but it wasn't really her style. "I like it." James said, still sitting in his chair in front of the dressing room door. Melody shook her head, implying that she didn't like it. She returned back to the dressing room and tried on the rest of the dresses, all of them not really what she wanted.

DRESS1

objntbuenbetubnetibne/set?id=58903032#stream_box

DRESS2

bjntnibhtnbm_rtbnrtbvkjonibuuijnb/set?id=58903269#stream_box

DRESS3

goibnrtbrbntrb_tjngrbitrnbirkbnoi/set?id=58903697#stream_box

DRESS4

okbnegtoibndfonbdfkcvlbhogfn _onbuohino/set?id=58905982#stream_box

DRESS5

ivjnrtbifnbriojbngfbufbvnifb gbnjkefbnifnbkjvuj/set?id=58906171#stream_box

DRESS6

bvroibheiubnuifbnigfnbjkgnbk jgni/set?id=58906296#stream_box

DRESS7

0vbije0bhgiobngfiobjlfbjfogj nrgibn/set?id=58906515#stream_box

DRESS8

bnbjndflbnldfbodnl/set?id=58906767#stream_box

DRESS9

ntyjytj5ryjrytjhrthn/set?id=58906940#stream_box

"Baby, can I just wear my dress that I have at home." Melody said in a whiny tone of voice. "No, I am determined to find my angel a dress." James stated. She couldn't help find his stubbornness attractive.

She sighed as they left the store and made their way to a different one. They walked by the food court and Melody noticed that James seemed to stare at the food. "Are you hungry? You can go eat something if you want." She said with a knowing smile. James nodded and went over and bought himself a couple of cookies, and they continued walking.

James quickly finished his cookies and they went into the next dress store. After a few minutes, James once again pushed Melody into the dressing rooms, along with about five more dresses. Melody simply kept her mouth shut this time and tried them all on.

DRESS1

jtyjyumyukujthgnhnghnthnbetf bws/set?id=58907169#stream_box

DRESS2

gbljnrtburnbfkjbnrkvnbkjdfbf jvbjoi/set?id=58907666#stream_box

DRESS3

hhntyntynrynrynrtnbtrb/set?id=58908109#stream_box

DRESS4

cgi/set?id=58988078

DRESS5

cgi/set?id=58988318

However, she eventually was starting to get a little annoyed. All she wanted to do was wear the dress her mom had bought her. "Babe, I'm bored with this, I want to wear my dress not these." She spoke, clearly tired of all the shopping. James eventually agreed with her and they met back up with the twins and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH LOGAN AND CARLOS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Inside an old warehouse owned by the gang leader, the employees were simply sitting around and chatting with each other. They clearly should have been working, but lately they hadn't been doing much.

Logan and Carlos got out of one of the many cars they owned. Both were clad in complete bad boy outfits, piercings and all. They walked into the warehouse and all eyes were on them, some gasped and some were silent. Both boys had a scowl firmly planted on their face, they became angry when they saw what was going on. They weren't there to kick some ass or to yell at them for not working. They were simply there to inspect and report back to James. Once they realized that no one had really done any work in a few days, they looked around for a minute, then they nodded and returned home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

BACK HOME A FEW HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had been back home for a while now. While James and Melody were going to the dance, everyone else was inviting a couple gang members over and having a small house party.

Melody was getting currently still getting ready while James just sat back and watched her. He was sitting on his bed doing some thinking as he stared at her.

_Wow. I honestly never thought that I would ever fall in love with anybody, let alone somebody like Melody. I didn't know it was even possible to fall in love with someone as quickly as I did._

James was brought out of his thoughts when Melody turned around and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready." She said, taking one last look in the mirror before they walked downstairs together. They walked outside and got into the car, beginning their drive to the school.

MELODY

cgi/set?id=58991654

JAMES

cgi/set?id=58994381

After finally arriving at the school, James opened the car door for Melody and helped her out of the car. They made their way inside the school at to the gym. "Wow, this is really nice." Melody said, as she looked around the gym at all the decorations. "Yeah, I guess." James replied. She looked at him in concern, his tone seemed somewhat uneasy. "Are you okay, James? You seem... distracted or something." She asked. James nodded and replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little out of my element, I guess." Melody nodded and kissed his cheek, as they walked over to a table and sat down.

They sat and talked for a while, until Melody heard a familiar song and stood up. EDGE OF DESIRE by: JOHN MAYER started to play. She smiled sweetly at him and reached her hand out for his. "Dance with me." She spoke softly to him. James gave a small smile and grabbed her hand as he stood up from his chair. James guided her over to the dance floor. He let his arms rest gently around Melody's waist. While Melody wrapped her arms around his neck, they slowly leaned in and rested their foreheads against each others. Swaying slowly to the music as it played, they gave each other small pecks on the lips. The sight would've gotten the worst criminal to let out "Awe."

Melody couldn't get over how sweet James was being tonight. He was being incredibly affectionate, at the moment. Once the song was over Melody excused herself, having to go to the bathroom.

James made his way back over to their table and sat down playing on his phone for a few seconds, until somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and as soon as he saw who it was he groaned in annoyance.

It was one of his past hook ups, her name was Brittney. James had hooked up with her a few times and ever since then she had become a pain in his ass. She was constantly acting like they were dating and shit like that. Brittney just couldn't fucking move on, she was a cheerleader and was known for sleeping around anyway. All she had been was a piece of ass to James and he tried to tell her that but she just wouldn't listen.

"What the fuck do you want, Brittney?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Hey, Jamie. Don't act like you haven't missed me." She said in a seductive and flirty tone. "I don't miss you alright, so could you please just go away." He replied. She giggled playfully and leaned down to whisper in his ear, making sure her cleavage showed even more as she twirled her hair. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy everything we did together. You know that you did." She whispered to him seductively, before she pulled away from his ear and quickly kissed him before he could stop her. James eventually gabbed her shoulders and pushed her away roughly. "What the fuck are you doing, Brittney!?" he yelled. She smirked and looked behind James then turned around and walked away. James stood up and looked behind him where she had looked.

'Oh shit!' he thought to himself when he saw Melody standing their in tears. She shook her head and ran out of the gymnasium and outside the school. James kept yelling for her to stop and let him explain but she just kept running. She ran down the road, she didn't know where she was going all she knew is that she wanted to get away. She eventually came to a stop at what seemed to be a small park, she just sat on the bench and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried, she was completely heartbroken over what she saw. James kept texting and calling her over and over again, but she never answered him. Melody began to get really scarred though, when it was getting really late.

James was beyond worried about Melody, he was FREAKING out. She wouldn't answer his calls or texts and he eventually had gotten so worried that he called his entire gang and had them all out looking everywhere for her. Melody was one thing that he couldn't lose, she meant everything to him. He was driving down the street looking around, when suddenly his phone started to ring. He almost had an accident when he recognized it as Melody's ringtone. He slammed on the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road.

He grabbed his phone and answered it quickly, "Melody!? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? IS ANYTHING BROKEN? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" James answered, completely frantic. "James..." she spoke, in a quiet voice. He could tell that she had been crying. "J-James...I-I don't know where I am. I-I'm so s-scared James." She said as she began to cry softly into the phone. "Alright, baby girl... take a deep breath and try to calm down a little bit okay." He replied. James heard her take a shaky but deep breath. "Baby girl, I want you to look around and describe your surroundings, alright?" James said to her in a slightly calmer tone. "A-Alright, uh... I- uh...I'm in a little park. And... um... I- I think th-that there is an ice cream shop next to it." She said as she continued to silently cry into the phone. "Alright, stay where you are okay. I'm about 10 minutes away. I'll come get you." James said to her before he started the car and started to speed over to his love. "O-Okay." She said before she hung up the phone and starting to cry again.

Melody sat there on the park bench in the fetal position for a few minutes, balling her eyes out. She had never really cried this much ever in her life. She wasn't even mad about James and Brittney anymore, all she wanted was to be with him right now. She justed wanted to be next to him, she wanted him tom hold her. She had soon began to shiver violently, because it had gotten really, really cold since she had first gotten there.

James stopped at the park, getting out of the car at lightning speed. He ran through the park looking around frantically, repeatedly calling Melody's name. Until he stopped in his tracks, seeing something up a head on a bench. He saw that it was Melody. James ran over to the bench, and what he saw almost broke his heart. Melody sat there crying silently and she shivered in the cold. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Melody! Oh my god baby, are you alright!? Holy Shit! You had me so worried!" James said, as he sat on the bench and pulled her onto his lap. She sniffled as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Melody still shivering violently, finally spoke in a whisper. "J-James... I'm s-so c-c-cold."

He stood up, holding her with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. James quickly carried her through the park and back to his car. He laid her down in the back seat, grabbing a blanket from his trunk and wrapping her up in it. "Go to sleep, baby girl. We're going home." He said as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her forehead then proceeded to get into the car and drive them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER ENDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX


	8. Honey, I'm Home!

On the way home James called the gang members and told them they could go home, and that he had found her.

When James pulled up to his house he shut off the car and walked around to the back seat. He opened the door and smiled to himself at how cute Melody looked curled up in the backseat. He carefully reached into the car and picked her up bridal style. James closed the car door and carried her inside the house. James had become just as tired as Melody was at that point, therefore he kicked off his shoes and carried her straight up to their bedroom.

He carefully placed her down on the bed, then he stripped himself down to his boxers. Then he gently shook Melody awake, he didn't want to but she needed to get out of her dress.

"Baby girl, wake up..." James whispered softly in her ear. Melody shifted slightly on the bed, but eventually all James got in reply was a slight whine. James chuckled to himself quietly, before he shook her again. "C'mon, baby girl we gotta get you out of these clothes." He whispered to her. She didn't say anything all she did was reach up and latch onto him once again. James helped her stand up and unzipped her dress, quickly pulling it off. Melody removed all her undergarment, getting back into bed completely naked. James shrugged and took off his underwear as well before finally getting into bed under the covers. Melody rolled over so that she was lying on top of him, snuggling her head against his shoulder and neck. James gave one last smile before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

MONDAY AFTERNOON AT SCHOOL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Melody was starting to get a little worried, she had been called to the office during class and she had absolutely no idea why. She quickly made her way to the office only to find her mother sitting there waiting for her. She looked at her mother with a shocked look on her face. "M-Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked. Her mother stood up and hugged her. "Your father and I just got back from our business trip. We had a few days off so we figured that we should come and see how you were doing. We thought that we should make sure you were still alive and healthy." She answered, chuckling to herself. Melody simply nodded her head, understanding completely now. "We stopped at home and noticed a lot of your things were missing." Her mother said. "Oh...umm yeah about that..." Before Melody could continue they heard someone yelling. The door burst open to reveal none other than James being dragged into the principal's office by one of the schools security guards. "Get the fuck off of me, you asshole!" he said in an angry tone. James was forced down to a chair and the security guard left. He just sat there, clearly angry. Melody walked over to him and lifted his head up, smiling at him.

"James, what happened?" She asked. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Melody's arms, immediately going around his neck. "Dave Stone was talking about you and kept talking shit, it fucking pissed me off so much to hear him say the things he said. So I kicked his ass." James explained, with a huge grin on his face. He kissed her cheek, and smiled at her. "You should just ignore him, that's what I do...either way in the end I'm gonna have a fat lip or something." She said. He frowned and shook his head, pulling her into his lap. "Baby girl, I'm not gonna just let him sit there and talk about you like that. I pretty much run this school and I have to make sure people stop treating you like this." He replied.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back loving the feeling of her lips against his. They heard somebody clear their throat. They quickly pulled away to see her mother and the principal standing there staring at them. Melody stood up and cleared her throat as her face turned a deep shade of red. Her mother stared at her in disappointment. "Melody I have to go, but we will talk about this another time." With that her mother walked away and left the school. "Alright then, James there's no need to explain what happened, since I heard you tell Melody. However, you did get into a fight...again, so I'm afraid I must suspend you for the rest of the week." James nodded his head in understanding; the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Once they were dismissed they went to their lockers and got their things. Then they left and James drove them home.

They got home to find the twins laying in their bikinis in the front yard. James walked up to them and laughed when he noticed the huge bottle of Jack Daniels they seemed to be sharing. "Getting drunk while you tan again?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Yup." They said in unison. He shook his head and grabbed the bottle taking a huge gulp of it. James handed it back to them and he headed into the house with Melody.

"You know you're never going to graduate if you're never there to learn anything." She told him. They sat on the couch and cuddled up to each other. "What are you implying?" he asked her in his best smart person voice. Melody laughed and replied, "If you're always suspended you aren't gonna be there to learn everything for the final exams." James kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Well, it's a good thing my girlfriend is so smart. You wanna be my tutor?" He asked her, smiling lovingly at her. She smiling and cuddled up closer to him. "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be doing less studying and more school girl role playing?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. Melody was looking at him straight in the eyes and as soon as she said that she saw his eyes fill with lust. She also felt his little friend poke her thigh. "Wow. Does that turn you on that much?" Melody asked him shocked. "You have no idea..." he answered. She giggled and stood up from the couch. She grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs to the connected bathroom in their bedroom. "Take a shower with me baby, then we have to go to my place, I'm sure my mother would like an explanation." Melody said as she closed and locked the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER ENDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay... so I want to know what you guys think Melody's mother reaction is.

Good, bad?

Kick her out, let her live with James?

What do you want me write about?

Any requests for the story?

LET ME KNOW PEOPLE!

LMFAO

MESSAGE ME!


	10. Pleading On His Knees

After having the most amazing shower sex ever, they both got out of the shower and dried themselves off. Melody brushed her hair, getting all of the tangles out of it. As she put her brush away, James turned her around, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Melody stared up at James giggling, and smiling. James picked her up off her feet. She laughed and wrapped her arms and legs around him, giving him a few small kisses here and there. He carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He growled playfully at her, as he let her fall backwards onto the bed. His somewhat seductive and playful growling only made her giggle more.

'_He can be so fucking adorable sometimes.' _She thought to herself, before running her fingers through his wet hair. James smiled at her and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. Both of them smiled into the kiss, absolutely loving the moment they were having. He pulled away and gave her one last peck on the lips, before they both started to smile at each other. "I love you, my angel." He whispered to her. "I love you, too Jay." She replied, before kissing him again. James pulled away with a questioning look, "Since when do you call me, Jay?" he asked her. She smiled and replied, "Since now, am I not a loud to have a cute pet name for you? You call me angel and baby girl all the time." James smiled and said, "No, no. I love it, and I call you angel, because you're my angel." Melody simply smiled at him, before pulling him down into another passionate kiss. James smiled into the kiss and pulled the blankets over top of them.

Before thing got to far they stopped there session of naked tonsil hockey. Both of them getting dressed and ready to go to Melody's house. "James, can you look a little bit less like a criminal right now. If you look normal my mom might actually lay off." Melody asked. James sighed, but agreed, knowing that he really didn't want to lose Melody to her parents.

After arriving at Melody's house, they both got out of the car and walked up to the doorstep. Melody grabbed James' hand, he was visibly shaking in his shoes. "James you don't need to be nervous, everything will be fine." She reassured him, as they stepped inside and made there way to the living room. Melody's parents were sitting down and both watching the news. They stood up and introduced themselves, Melody's mom giving him a somewhat dirty look.

They all went and sat down in the dining room, figuring it was a more suitable place to talk. Melody's parents sat on one side of the table, while James and Melody sat on the other side. Melody couldn't lie, she was definitely nervous. She stared down at her lap, afraid of looking her parents in the face. James reached over and gave her knees a gentle squeeze, before he intertwined their fingers.

Melody's father finally spoke, "Okay...it is quite obvious of what you do and who you are." He said to James. James only slowly nodded his head in confirmation. "Which I am completely against!" Her mother added in a rude tone. Melody's father looked at his wife in slight annoyance. "Look, I understand how guys like you work. You get the pretty girls to fall for you, make them believe that you'll love them forever, and blah, blah, blah. Just so you know, I will not let that happen to my daughter." Melody's father said. Melody was on the verge of tears, she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. "Sir, I'm not going to lie to you. Before I met Melody, I did live my life the way that you have described. I went from girl to girl. Slept with them for a week or so until I got bored, and moved on to the next one." James admitted. "That is exactly why you are forbidden from ever seeing my daughter ever again!" Her mother said as she stood up and grabbed Melody's arm. She pulled her to her feet and began to pull her away. "No, Please! James!" Melody screamed through her tears that had began to fall moments earlier. James instantly stood up and ran towards her.

"You didn't let me finish!" he screamed. Her father sent the two girls into the living room, while he talked with James. He urged James to continue his little speech. "Look... I know that I used to kind of be a man whore, but since I met Melody I've changed. Honestly, I never thought that I would ever fall in love with anyone, let alone as fast as I did. Sir, I promise you my love for her is one hundred percent real. I am willing to do absolutely anything for her, I can't live without her. Mr. Jones, I love Melody so fucking much, I am would die for her." James said, getting a little bit emotional. He got down on his knees in front of Melody's father. "Please Sir, Please... don't take her away from me. Please!" James said, as if he was pleading for his life. Her father sighed, clearly seeing how much James was in love with Melody. "Stand up, kid." The man said. James stood up and managed to calm himself.

Mr. Jones led James back to the living room, where his wife was once again sitting down watching TV. "Where's Melody?" he asked her. "After I brought her out here, she ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom in her room." Her mother replied. "James, why don't you go upstairs with her while we talk? See if you can calm her down or something, I'll come get you when we're done." Mr. Jones said. "Thank You." James said.

As James walked upstairs and approached Melody's bedroom he could vaguely hear her crying. James walked into her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw once he had entered.

Melody was sitting in the bathtub in the fetal position, crying. But, what shocked him more than that was the bloody razor blade on the floor, along with her bloody and sliced up wrists. "Oh my god! Baby girl, what did you do!?" he said frantically as he ran over to her and pulled her out of the bathtub. He sat on the floor, holding her bridal style in his lap. He didn't care that his clothes would be covered in blood. "Why would you do this? Why would you cut yourself again!?" He asked her as she clung to him like a life line. "I L-Love you... s-so much. I-It hurt so m-much, knowing th-that I m-might never see you again!" She said through her tears. "Shhhhh... alright, Baby girl just calm down." He said, as he gently stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Where's your first aid kit?" He asked her, knowing that he needed to get her cleaned up before she passed out. She pointed towards a cupboard. James picked her up and sat her down on the bathroom counter. He pulled out the first aid kit and began to clean her wounds.

Melody winced as he rubbed peroxide on her wrists. She was still quietly crying to herself, but she was a lot calmer then she was when James found her. James finished up by wrapping some bandages around her wrists, then putting the first aid kit away. He reached down onto the floor and picked up then bloody razor blade, he threw it in the toilet and flushed it. Melody just watched him, suddenly feeling ashamed of her actions. James noticed how ashamed she looked; he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head in his chest. James ran his hands down her legs, pulling them up and wrapping them around his waist. He proceeded to run his hands back up her body, one of them stopping at her waist and the other one running through her hair. "James... What if they don't let me see you anymore? I...I love you so much, and I couldn't take it if take you away from me." She whispered, as she cried into his chest. He lifted her head up, looking her straight into the eyes, "I won't let that happen. I promise, I will fight for you...for us." He said, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. She gave him a small smile before leaning her head against his chest. James lifted her up and carried her back into her bedroom, gently setting her down on her bed. "Change your clothes. I'm going to clean up the bathroom." He said. Melody nodded her head and stood up while James returned to the bathroom.

After the bathroom was clean, James returned to Melody`s room to find her sitting on her bed, drawing a picture. The drawing was beautiful, Melody definitely had incredible talent.

James walked over to her and laid down on the bed next to her. Melody placed her drawing and pencil on the bedside table, laying down on the bed with him. James removed his bloody shirt, throwing it on the floor, leaving him shirtless in nothing but his jeans. Melody smiled at him and his deliciously shirtless body. She laid her head down on his chest, their legs tangling together as they cuddled up together. Melody's parents had argued and argued over what to do about Melody and James' relationship. "Ugh! Listen, come with me and I will let him tell you how much he is in love with her!" Mr. Jones yelled at his wife. After he had watch James literally beg him not to take Melody away from him, he decided to give him a chance, since he seemed completely sincere. Mr. and Mrs. Jones went upstairs to Melody's room, giving a gentle knock on the door. Her father opened the door, chuckling to himself at how adorable James and Melody looked. "You see that, just look at how happy she looks." He whispered. Her mother looked, and gave a small smile at the sight. James and Melody were currently asleep, completely wrapped up in each other. "They love each other, they make each other so happy that they even smile in there fucking sleep." Her father whispered. Her mother sighed and nodded her head. "It's time that you let her grow up, we missed most of her life because we were always working. We're barely ever home as it is, at least this way she has James to keep her company." He finished. Melody's mother sighed, "She does look really happy... I don't know why or how they fell in love, but they did." She said. Both nodded their heads and returned downstairs.


	11. My Dearest Melody

James awoke the next day to find Melody nowhere in sight. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, then he made his way downstairs to find Melody sitting in the living room with a piece of paper in her hands. "What's that, babe?" He asked her asked her as he sat down next to her on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled before handing him the piece of paper. The paper, turned out to be a letter from her father.

_**My Dearest Melody,**_

_**We are sorry to say that we were called on to another business trip. However, we wanted to at least leave you this note to explain the situation.**_

_**After about an hour of arguing, your mother finally accepted the fact that you and James really do love each other. She apologizes for her rude behavior, and has finally accepted the fact that you are no longer a child. We both have begun to understand how lonely it must have been, growing up with no one to socialize with. We have both decided that if you would like James to stay with you, or if you would like to stay with him, it is alright. After watching him get down on his knees and beg me not to take you away from him, I realized that he would do absolutely anything to protect you and keep you safe. We now support your relationship, and welcome him to the family.**_

_**We send you both our blessings, and hope you love and protect each other as long as you are together.**_

_**-XOX-**_

_**Love, Dad.**_

James smiled to himself after reading the letter, he felt at peace knowing they weren't going to take his angel away from him. Melody just stared at him, finding his messy morning hair incredibly attractive. James placed the letter on the small table in front of them. He turned to Melody and smiled wide. Melody was still staring at him with passion in her eyes. Both of them just sat there in the living room with gigantic grins on their faces. "Holy, Fuck! I can't believe this, do you have any idea how happy I am right now!?" James said in excitement. Melody grabbed him, quickly pulling him into an amazingly passion filled kiss. After they pulled away from each other they both decided to return to James' house.

Once they began the drive back to James' house, James grabbed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. He turned his eyes away from the road for a second to smile at her. The drive was silent, although there was some small talk here and there. However, the quiet had grown to be a comfortable silence.

As soon as they arrived back at James' house, they went straight upstairs to the shower. Both of them stripped and jumped into the shower, the hot water feeling amazing as it ran down both of their bodies. Melody was currently running some conditioner through her hair. James just couldn't help but to stare at her, her beauty was completely intoxicating to him... if that made sense. Melody rinsed her hair out and turned back around to face the shower wall. She reached for the body wash, grabbing it from off of the shower shelf. James smiled and stepped forward, grabbing the bottle from her. Melody spun around, facing him while giving him a curious look. He smirked and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. He leaned down planting kisses form her collar bone and up to her neck. "Allow Me." He whispered huskily in her ear, before nibbling gently on her earlobe. He popped the cap on the bottle of body wash and squirted some into his palm. Melody smiled at him innocently as he placed the bottle back on the shelf. He ran his hands up and down her body, both of them focusing the entire moment on touch. Melody began breathing heavily when James started to suck and nibble on her neck. She stilled loved how amazing he made her feel just from kissing or nibbling at her skin. They had only known each other a few weeks, but he knew all of her sweet spots. She ran her hands over his body, one of them holding his, and the other running through his hair. They looked each other straight in the eyes, never breaking the contact in fear of ruining the moment. James slowly began to lean in, Melody noticing this and meeting him halfway. The kiss they shared was completely filled with love and passion. Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other; however the need for oxygen was to strong. They separated, both of them breathing heavily as they leaned their foreheads against each others. James reached behind melody and shut off the shower. Melody's hands gently running up and down his body. He ran his hands down her back, stopping at her ass. They leaned in and kissed each other softly. The kiss soon became more rough and dominant. James' hands soon slid from her ass down to her thighs. He gave each of her thighs a gentle squeeze, his way of telling her what he wanted. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs then wrapped around his waist. Both of them pulled away laughing and giggling with happiness. James carried her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, letting her head fall into the pillows. He then got on the bed, straddling her with a smile on his face. "I love you, baby girl." He whispered to her as he nuzzled his head into her neck. She gently stroked his back with the palm of her hand. "I love you, too James." She whispered back. Both of them smiled at each other, leaning their foreheads together.

James rolled them over and let Melody lay on top of him, wrapping their arms around each other. They laid there cuddling together for a few minutes, staring at each other lovingly. James brought his hand up to her face, letting his thumb gently stroke her cheek. He smiled, "There are no words to describe how much I love you." He said to her in a loving tone. She blushed a shade of scarlet red. "James..." She said in a soft whisper. He chuckled _'she's so cute'_ he thought to himself. "I'm serious, angel. I would totally marry you right now if I could." He admitted being completely honest. Melody gave him a curious stare. "Wait...really?" She asked slightly shocked. James was grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Mhmm... Of course I would. You wanna know one of the things that I love most about you? You don't treat me like James diamond the gang leader... you just treat me like James." He said. Melody's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. "James, OMG that's so sweet!" She gushed. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. *kiss* "I love you" *kiss* "so" *kiss* "fucking much" *kiss*, Melody spoke between kisses. They made out for a good 15-20 minutes. After a while they really started getting into it, not to mention they were both still naked.

James rolled over so that he laid over her resting his fore arms on either side of the head. He groaned at the friction he got when she bucked her hips upwards. They both continued to grind into each other, completely contempt with the situation. However, they soon both wanted more. "Ugh, Fuck! Baby, I want you so bad." He moaned. They were both moaning breathing heavily, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Melody pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away for breath, she began clawing at his back. She was so turned on at the moment, it wasn't even funny. She dragged her nails down his back, causing him to groan. "J-James! Baby, please I need you." She said, as he continuously grinded against her. He stopped, and rolled them over, placing his hands at her hips as she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him sloppily, her tongue battling his for dominance. "Mmm...Fuck!" He moaned. He felt her hand wrap around his erection, stroking it a couple of times making sure to spread the pre-cum around evenly. After making sure his erection was perfectly hard and lubricated, James held her hips as she placed her hands on his chest. They looked each other in the eyes as she slammed down onto his cock. "Ugh, Fuck!" She moaned out she threw her head back in pleasure. She soon began thrusting and rolling her hips against on his cock. They continued on with that for a while, until James noticed that she was getting tired. He flipped them over and began thrusting into her at a fast and erratic pace. "Ohhh, James! H-Harder!" She moaned out. He thrusted harder and harder each time, continuing to speed up his pace. "Ugh, God... You like that Babe!?" He moaned. "Yes! Oh Fuck Yes!" She moaned, pulling him down into a kiss. James pulled away and grunted as he was getting close to his release. "Still so fucking tight! I'm so close, Baby!" He groaned. "Uhh Fuck! Baby, me too!" She moaned. "Let go, Baby girl! Cum for me!" he yelled as he began rubbing her clit.

She did exactly that, she let go, letting her orgasm take over. Feeling her tighten and clench around him, brought him over the edge. He let out a loud groan, releasing deep inside her. They rode out their orgasms together.

James rolled over and collapsed next to her, both of them breathing heavily. They caught their breath for a few minutes, waiting till their heart rates went back to normal. James gave a large sigh, before smiling to himself. "Wow, babe. That was incredible." She said softly. James nodded his head in complete agreement. He turned onto his side, wrapping a leg and an arm around her body. They gave each other one final kiss before falling asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER ENDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X


	12. Bloody and Broken

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

4:37 AM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

James had woken up in the middle of the night and had gotten to thinking about the rival gang. He didn't want anything to happen to Melody. Before he left his room he found himself watching her sleep soundly for at least 10 minutes. She was just so beautiful, he had never seen anything like it.

He knew that today he had a meeting with a couple of his gang members. They were to meet and discuss a few things before they left for their little _'meeting'_ with some guys that owed him money.

James stayed up for a few hours watching some TV. Checking the time, he noticed that it was now 7 AM. He stood up and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Walking inside, he couldn't help but once again stare at Melody. She looked so peaceful, cuddling up to the very pillow that James was sleeping on a few hours ago. James walked over to the bed and gently shook her awake. "Melody...wake up my angel." He whispered. Melody groaned and remained face down in the bed, as she swatted James' hands away from her. James frowned at her actions, "C'mon Melody you've got to go to school." He said, shaking her once again. She pulled the blankets over her head. James stood up from the bed and shook his head. "Alright, have it your way." He said. James stood at the foot of the bed, and grabbed the covers, yanking them off and onto the floor. Melody grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up her naked body. James stared at her felling his jeans tighten at the sight of her body. She sat up and gave him an angry look. James laughed and walked over to her, picking her up bridal style. He sat down on the bed, placing her in his lap. Melody still just sat there with a pout on her face, her arms crossed at her chest. "Do you have any idea how cute you look when you're pouting like that?" James asked her, chuckling. She glared at him and stood up, getting dressed and walking down stairs. James stood up and followed her, sitting next to her on the living room couch. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Aww... baby, I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" he asked her in a sweet tone. She shook her head, still upset with him. "Please? Baby, I love you." He said, then an idea hit him.

He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck, kissing and biting at her pulse point now and then. She began breathing heavily, tugging at his soft hair. "What if, I made you breakfast? What if, I promised you that tonight when you get home... I'll have a nice bubble bath waiting for you, with candles? What if I promised you that when you get out and dried off, I will carry you to bed and give you a nice relaxing massage? Then, I will give you a kiss and cuddle with you until we fall fast asleep." James whispered to her seductively. Melody could feel herself letting go, about to give in. James then laid her down on the couch, kissing her neck, making his way up her jaw line and to her lips.

Melody pushed him off and smiled up and him, running her fingers through his hair. "I forgive you, I was never that mad anyways. You don't have to do all that." She said. James laughed and kissed her one more time before they both got up and continued their morning routine.

James explained to Melody that he had 'business' to attend to today. "James, Are you going to jump somebody?" She asked him. James remained silent, continuing to eat his breakfast. "I-I want to go with you." She said. James' eyes' shot to hers, "No, No, No! Absolutely not!" He said in a stern and serious tone. Melody sighed, "But, James... What if I get picked on? I'm not strong like you are, if I get jumped at school I can't fight back." She explained to him. "Baby girl, relax okay. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are going to be at school today. I told them to keep an eye out for you." He said, giving her a hug. She nodded and grabbed her bag, as the 3 boys walked downstairs dressed and ready to go.

"She'll meet you in the car." James told them. They all nodded and left the house, getting into the car and waiting for Melody. James pulled her close to him, planting softly gentle kisses against her lips. "Be careful today, alright. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. He nodded, "They should be scared of getting hurt, not me." He cockily said. Melody rolled her eyes and sighed. "James, I'm serious. Anyways, I really hate not having you at school with me. It feels different without you, I feel lonely." She said. He kissed her lovingly, smiling into the kiss. She pulled away and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled softly, taking the chain off of his neck. He placed the chain around her neck, kissing her forehead. "Wear this, so that where ever you go... you're never completely alone. This way you will always have a part of me with you." He said, smiling down at her. Melody kissed him passionately, both of them really getting into it. They were interrupted however, when they heard a car horn being honked furiously. Melody gave him one last kiss before she turned and left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

James shook his head and sighed to himself. It had only been an hour and he already missed Melody. He was currently sitting on the couch watching some TV. He suddenly hears a knock at the front door. James shut off the TV and stood up to answer the door.

James answered the door letting his gang members inside. Both of them walking inside and sitting on the couch in the living room. "Alright guys, let's get down to business." James said, standing in front of them. The 2 men nodded in agreement.

So... Is there anything new that I should know about?" James asked them. They know we want to meet with them today, and they agreed to it." The younger of the two men explained. James nodded and motioned for them to continue. "That's pretty much it; everything in your territory has been running relatively smoothly." The man finished. James once again nodded his head. All of them went over what James wanted to do, before they left for the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

MELODY'S POINT OF VIEW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

As stupid as it may sound, I already missed James as soon as we left the house. The entire drive to school, I simply sat there quietly smiling to myself as I played with his necklaces.

When we reached our destination, Kendall parked the car and we all made our way inside the school. Everyone stared at us as I walked down the hallway with my so called bodyguards. Logan walking behind me, while Kendall was on my right and Carlos was on my left. I walked through the school and to my locker with my head down. I got my things and made my way to my Science class. Carlos came with me, since he was in that class as well.

Halfway through class, that huge bottle of water I drank at breakfast had really gotten to me. I stood up and began walking to the teachers desk. "Excuse me, Ms. Evans? May I go to the bathroom?" I asked quietly and politely. She nodded and smiled at me. As I was walking out of the class, Carlos pulled me to the side. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Relax, I'm going to the bathroom." I explained. He let me go, and I left the classroom in silence. After going to the bathroom I washed my hands and began my walk back to class. However, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw 2 of the football players that usually beat me up all the time. They haven't really done anything to me lately because I'm always with James, they wouldn't dare do anything when he was around. They looked at me, all with huge smirks and looks of disgust on their faces. An immediate look of fear crossed my face, I began to slowly back away from them, and before I got a chance to turn around and run they grabbed me. Tears fell silently down my face as I was dragged and pinned against the wall by the girls bathroom. "Looks like James isn't here to protect you now huh?" One of them said, before he began to laugh. "He probably dumped her ass, seriously like, who would wanna date her?" the other said. I just continued to cry, just waiting for them to start swinging. I just wanted them to get it over with. Sure enough, they did. I felt them hit me repeatedly in the face and when I fell to the floor, they began kicking me. When I felt hands start touching me everywhere I got really scared. '_They're gonna rape me and kill me_' I thought to myself, crying.

Luckily the bell rang, signaling the end of our first class. They stood up and kicked me one final time before walking away. They left me there on the floor, bloody and broken. All I could do was cry, I knew today was going to be bad.

"Melody!" I heard somebody scream my name, I looked up to see Lucy leaned down next to me. She pulled out her phone and called Logan, telling him to get the guys over here. In less than 30 seconds, the 3 boys ran over to my bloody and hurting body. Logan tried to pick me up, bridal style, but I flinched and shook my head. "James" *sob* "I want James." I said through my hysteric tears. Carlos sighied and quickly pulled out his phone, dialing James' number.

"Yo, James. You gotta get your ass to school." Carlos said. "Why? I'm busy." James said. "Melody left class to go to the bathroom and she got jumped." He explained. "So bring her to you car and bring her to the hospital." James replied, though he really was worried. Carlos sighed and replied, "She won't let us touch her, man. She's crying hysterically and keeps mumbling your name." James ran a hand though his hair, he could feel a headache coming on. "Alright, man. I'll be there in like 10 minutes." He said.

CHAPTER ENDS


	13. Who Hurt You?

"Hurry Up, she's real bloody." Carlos said. "James!" Melody screamed, looking at Carlos. "Let me talk to her." James said. Carlos nodded and put the phone on the floor and put it on speaker phone. "Alright James, you're on speaker phone." Carlos informed him. "J-James!" Melody screamed through her tears. "Baby girl, it's okay just stop crying. I'll be there soon. What's wrong? What hurts?" James asked her. She tried to calm down taking a few deep breaths. "That's it baby girl, deep breaths." James said. "Okay." She said flinching at the pain in her ribcage. "Where are you guys? I'm in the building." He asked. "Girls bathroom." Kendall said. Carlos hung up his phone when he heard James' combat boots running down the hallway behind him. James ran up to Melody in worry and panic. "What the fuck!? OMG Melody, baby, are you okay?" he asked her frantically. Melody looked up at James and smiled softly, trying to reach for him. However, she flinched and her hands returned back to the floor in pain. "It hurts, James." She whispered through her tears. "Go get her things and meet us in the parking lot." James said to everyone. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

James bent down and picked her up as gently as he could. He didn't care that his clothes would get all bloody; all he wanted to do was get her to the hospital. He just wanted to help her, he wanted to make the pain go away. He carried her to his car and laid her down in the backseat, covering her with a blanket. "James, stay with me please." She whispered. The boys came outside and handed James, Melody's bag. "Logan, drive us to the hospital." James commanded. Logan nodded and jumped into the driver's seat, James also hurrying into the backseat placing Melody's head in his lap. James was trying to remain for Melody's sake. However, on the inside... he was freaking out. "Stay awake and stay with me, baby girl." He said, as he ran his finger repeatedly through her hair. She let out a pain filled whine, signalling him that she was indeed still with him.

They rushed her to the hospital, Melody even surprised that she had managed to stay conscious. Logan stopped in front of the main entrance of the hospital. James quickly got out of the car, carrying Melody inside the building. "Help!" he screamed as he stopped in front of the nurse's desk. Immediately a nurse called a nearby doctor over to them. "Dear God! What happened to her?" The doctor asked. A nurse brought a stretcher over to them. James gently set her down on the bed. A couple of nurses began to push her towards a room, James following the doctor. "She got jumped at school!" he explained. The doctor nodded and rushed her into a room. James tried to follow them, but a couple of nurses held him back. "I'm sorry, sir. But you aren't a loud any further than this." The young nurse explained. "No! She's my girlfriend! I have to stay with her, please!" James yelled. "She will be fine, she is in good hands." The woman replied. Eventually, James gave up on struggling, letting the nurses escort him to the waiting room.

James sat down in the waiting room, a nurse sitting next to him. She rubbed his back in a comforting way, watching him as he held his head in hands. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked him. James took a deep breath, attempting to get a hold of his emotions. "James." He said, as he began to calm down a little bit. "I'm Sharon. So what's your girlfriend's name?" She asked. James ran a hand through his hair in worry. "Melody," He said, a gentle smile spreading across his face at just the thought of her. Sharon noticed this and smiled at him, she could tell that he had nothing but love for her. "That's a pretty name...You really love her don't you?" She commented. James smiled, nodding his head. He finally lifted his head and looked at Sharon. His gaze returned back to his hands in his lap soon after. "I would do anything for her. I would die for her." He said. "I believe you." Sharon replied. She gave him a hug and stood up; she had to get back to work. "Don't worry, James. I'm sure Melody will be fine." She said. James nodded his head in appreciation. He found her gentle touch and soft voice very comforting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

It was a whole hour before James had heard anything about Melody. Her doctor entered the waiting room carrying a clipboard. "Melody Jones," He called out. James practically flew across the room and over to the doctor. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!" He asked the man frantically. The doctor sighed, as he waited for James to finish his hysterics questions. "Son, calm down. Your girlfriend is fine." He confirmed. James sighed in relief, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "But, she does have a few bruised ribs. Therefore, I would prefer if she stayed off her feet. Make sure she gets lots of rest and don't let her walk. Make sure that she stays in bed." The doctor explained. James nodded his head in understanding. "We are keeping her over night, I want to see how she feels in the morning." He finished. "I'm just happy that she's okay." James said. "Yes, she will be fine. But, she is refusing to stay overnight without you." The doctor said smiling. James chuckled to himself, "I wouldn't have let her stay the night without me." He replied. The doctor laughed and shook his head. "Well, she is in room 153 if you want to see her." He said before he left, getting back to work. James ran down the hallway silently counting the room in his head. '150, 151, 152...153!' he thought. He stopped and quietly opened the door. What he saw broke his heart; Melody was laying there on the hospital. When she saw him she smiled, but James, he could fully see the pain in her eyes. He could tell how much pain she was in, he could practically feel it.

James was broken out of his deep thoughts when he heard her soft, angelic voice. "James." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. His gaze returned to her as he walked over to the bed. "Hay, baby girl." He whispered, absentmindedly running his fingers through her long black locks. Melody raised her arms, reaching out for him. Although the action had been slightly childish, James understood what she wanted. He carefully helped her sit up, getting into the bed and lying against the pillows with Melody between his legs. She leaned back against his chest. Despite the pain, she loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. "So, how are you feeling?" James asked her in a sweet tone. Melody smiled, "Better now that you're here." She replied. "Aww, babe." He cooed. She giggled a little at his response.

"You know, I was really worried about you." He said. Melody intertwined her fingers with his. "Really?" she asked. "Mhmm... Melody I always worry about you." He replied, lightly planting kisses on the back of her neck. Melody let out a sigh, his gentle kisses comforting her and relaxing her. "So apparently I'm bed ridden for a couple weeks." She said. "Yeah, lucky you. You get a visit from Dr. Diamond." He said flirtatiously. Melody laughed. "More like Nurse Diamond." She replied. "Hey now!" He said. Melody smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"James...I've been thinking." She began, but she was interrupted. The door to her room was opened, making both of them look up. Logan walked inside, his usual crooked smile on his face. Behind him, was Carlos and Kendall. They walked over and stood next to Melody's bed. "Hey, Melody." Carlos said. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked her. Melody nodded her head, confirming that she was indeed okay. "That's good." Kendall replied. James just tightened his grip around Melody's waist trying to control his temper. He was angry that the guys hadn't protected Melody more but at the same time, he knew that it wasn't necessarily their fault. "Okay, well we just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Logan said. "I'm going to bring her home tomorrow morning. After School, I want you guys to bring Melody her homework." James said. "Sure." Carlos said. "Oh! And you are going to do something for me." He said. They all nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Melody...baby? Tell me who hurt you." He asked her in a safe, gentle tone. Melody turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She winced and turned her head facing forward again. James pulled her close to him, planting soft kisses against her jaw line. "What are you going to do?" She asked him hesitantly. He smiled at her before he replied, "That's nothing that you need to worry about, right now." Melody knew that whatever he was up to obviously involved the gang, but she knew that she couldn't keep this from him. He would have eventually gotten it out of her anyway. "They were football players." She said. James began running his fingers through her hair. "What are their names, sweetheart?" He asked her sweetly. "Uhh...I'm not quite sure. I think ones name start with a T..." She said, trailing off as she tried to remember his name.

"Tony?" Logan asked her suddenly. Melody's eye went wide. "Yeah. Tony... and umm...I think his name is Lucas." She finished. "Lucas Hanson and Tony Nixon." Kendall said, recognizing the names immediately. James nodded his head as if to say, 'Thanks for the input'. "I'm meeting you after school tomorrow, we're going to meet you in the parking lot." He explained. "What do you mean, WE?" Melody asked. "I'm gonna bring one of the twins with me, probably AJ." He replied. Melody looked a little uneasy, however she accepted it. "Alright, why don't you guys go home? We have a big day tomorrow. Oh by the way, someone please have Lucy drop off some clothes for Melody in the morning." James instructed. The 3 boys nodded and exited the room, giving Melody a small wave before they left.

James cuddled in the hospital bed with Melody the whole day. They talked and exchanged a few kisses, Melody felt nothing but love. Before they knew it, it was night time and they both had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Turns out that Sharon ended up being assigned as Melody's nurse. At 11:00PM she stopped by Melody's room to check on her and make sure that she was in bed. Sharon wasn't expecting to see what she saw, but the sight brought a smile to her face. James and Melody both looked so adorable cuddled up together. Both of them wore slight smiles on their faces as they slept.

CHAPTER ENDS.


	14. Hot Horny Mess

The next morning James awoke from his slumbers to see Melody, still wrapped up in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, knowing that she would need plenty of rest in order for her body to heal. He heard a soft knock at the door. When he looked up he saw Sharon entering the room as quietly as possible. "Good Morning, James." She whispered. James gave a small nod in return, not wanting to wake his Sleeping Beauty. "A friend of yours stopped by and gave us some clothes for Melody." She mentioned in a whisper. James heard her, however he didn't respond, he was too busy staring at his sleeping girlfriend. Sharon glanced his way when he didn't respond. A bright smiled forming on her face when she got a look at him.

Anyone who watched them would easily be able to tell, exactly how much love they had for each other. James would often just stare at Melody. He looked at her as if she was a queen. He had developed a habit of absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair.

"We also called a cab to take you guys home. It will be here in about 45 minutes." Sharon explained. "Thank you." James said. Sharon smiled and left the room leaving Melody's clothes on the chair next to the bed.

James decided that he should wake her up, so he carefully turned her head towards him. He planted a passionate and loving kiss on her lips. After a few seconds, Melody began to return the favour. However, before it got to heated the pulled away.

"Well good morning to you to." Melody said. James laughed, "Just thought that you might have wanted a happier wake up this morning." He said. Melody smiled and let out a yawn. "I'm so tempted to stretch right now, but I'm not sure my body will allow me to do that." Melody said as she cuddled up closer to him. "Are you sore?" He asked her. She nodded in response, "When we get home, I'll have Kim go to the pharmacy to pick up your pain medication." He said. "When are we leaving?" Melody asked. "In about 30 minutes. So we'd better get you dressed." James answered. Melody looked down at their intertwined hands as a deep blush found its way to her cheeks. James smiled at how adorable she looked. "What?" He asked. Melody shook her head in embarrassment. "N-Nothing." She replied. "C'mon baby girl. What's wrong?" James asked her, in a whiny voice. "Nothing's wrong, I just...I was just going to ask you if you could help me get dressed. Because, I... I don't really want some nurse that I don't know touching me." She explained, her face now resembling a tomato. James was sort of flattered in an odd way. "Baby girl, of course I'll help you. You don't need to be shy or embarrassed about that." He said. Melody shook her head releasing his hands to cover her face in complete embarrassment. "Yes, I do." She replied. James took both of her hands in one of his and lifted her chin. "Don't ever be embarrassed to ask me anything. Whether it's to help you get dressed or to try something new, don't be shy to ask." He stated, seriously. "Okay." She whispered, in reply. "Good. Now, let's get you dressed." James said, as he gently pushed her forward so he could stand up. James got out of the bed and picked her up bridal style, gently planting a kiss on her forehead as he grabbed her clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

"James can I ask you something?" Melody spoke, as she was placed on the bathroom counter. "Sure. Ask me anything." He replied. "Okay. Uhhh... Can I... Will you buy me some ice cream when we get out of here?" She asked, putting on a gigantic pleading smile. He laughed and lifted her arms into the air. "Of Course. Anything for my angel." He replied, gently lifting the hospital gown over her head. He placed the gown next to her on the bathroom counter. Then, he pulled off her panties, placing them a side as well. Normally, he would have been completely turned on at seeing his girlfriend naked, however now was not the time. He looked through the bag of clothes that he had asked Lucy to bring last night while Melody was asleep.

James pulled out a matching bra and panties set. He bent down and slid the lacy material up her legs and around her hips. Next he helped her get the bra on as carefully as possible. "Do you want the dress or the sweatpants and T-Shirt?" He asked her. "Umm... the dress, I wanna look pretty for you." She replied. James could tell that she really wanted the sweats, but he wasn't going to argue. Instead he took out the sweats and T-shirt. Melody frowned and before she could speak James kissed her softly. "You look beautiful in anything." He said, sliding the sweatpants onto her legs. She blushed furiously, he stilled managed to make her blush on a daily basis. "Thank you." She said, shyly. James looked up at her and smiled. "You're welcome, babe." He answered sweetly. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her shirt, carefully helping her put it on. Melody was thinking about something, She didn't actually want any ice cream. She had simply chickened out and asked for ice cream instead of what she really wanted. She also knew that now wasn't really the best time, she would have to wait until they get home.

Melody was broken out of her thoughts when she felt James' rough hands gently cup her cheek. He smiled, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You ready to go home?" He asked her. Melody nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, despite the pain.

James sighed, placing his hands around her waist and on her ass. He lifted her up and carried her out to the lobby of the hospital. Melody nuzzled her face into his neck, placing soft kisses against his skin. James walked up to the front desk, sitting her on the counter while he got her prescriptions and signed her out. He stood between her legs with his right arm around her waist and signed all her paperwork. Sharon had stood there smiling at them the whole time. She knew that she would always remember this particular couple. Never in her life had she ever met a man that cared about his girlfriend as much as James does. "Take good care of yourselves." Sharon said, waving goodbye to them. "Thank you, Sharon." James said, as he once again lifted his girlfriend into his arms. They were very surprised and grateful when they got home. It turns out that Sharon had been kind enough to pay for their cab ride.

Once they had arrived home, James thanked the driver and carried Melody inside the house. "I'll go and get you your ice cream when I go and meet Logan, Carlos, and Kendall at the school." He explained. Melody nodded and kissed his cheek as he carried her to their bedroom. "Don't put me down yet." She whispered. "Why not?" He asked her in confusion. "I gotta pee." She replied. James chuckled and carried her into the bathroom. He pulled her sweats to her ankles, along with her panties then he sat her down on the toilet. He left the room, giving her some privacy. "James." He heard her say. He opened the door and walked over to her. He pulled up her pants and helped her wash her hands, before he carried her into the bedroom. James carefully placed her on the bed, covering her up with a big warm comforter. "Now, you just lay here and rest, alright? I have some phone calls to make." James said, kissing her forehead. "Don't leave." Melody said, with the cutest little pout on her face. "I won't." James replied. He grabbed the phone that was set up on his bedside table. The phones in James' house were all attached to an intercom system that could be heard throughout the house. He pressed the intercom button and held the phone up to his mouth. "AJ and Kim please report to your leader's bedroom." James said, cockily before he hung up the phone. This caused Melody to giggle, and grab his hand. She gave it a small tug, "Come cuddle with me." She said. James smiled and took off his shirt before he climbed under the covers with her. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head against his bare chest. Melody placed soft, loving kisses against his chest. James sighed and lifted her chin, causing their eyes to meet momentarily. He leaned down and kissed her, "If you wanted us to watch you dry hump her, I would really rather not." Somebody said, most likely AJ. They pulled away from each other and looked towards the door. The twins both stood in the doorway with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. "Shut the fuck up and listen to me! I need you to go and pick up Melody's pain meds. Then I want you to meet the guys in the parking lot after school. You're gonna get 2 guys and bring them to the warehouse. Lucas and Tony, are there names. Tie them up to chairs or something and call me when you're done. I'm gonna come and see you guys and I'll deal with them." He explained. They nodded, "Oh, and feel free to use force." James finished. The twins smirked and left the room.

"Babe, can you just promise me something?" Melody asked. He nodded. "Don't kill them." She said. James let out a heavy sigh, "I make no promises. But, I am taking you with me, I want them to see how much pain they have caused you." He said. "James... I just want to move on from this and focus on my recovery." Melody explained. "I know, this is why I don't want to get you involved with the gang activity... I care about you too much." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek, laying her head back on his chest. James took out his cell phone as he ran his fingers through her hair. He made some quick phone calls to a few gang members, checking up with his territory and things of that nature. When he was finished, he put his phone away and watched his girlfriend. She laid against his chest, tracing his abs and all of his muscles with the tips of her fingers. It had relaxed his at first, but then he stopped her because he knew it begin to excite him if he didn't. He grabbed both of her hands and planted a soft kiss to them.

"You should really get some rest." He said. "Alright, only if you stay with me." Melody replied. "I can't babe, I have to go work." He said. Melody frowned, "Okay...but you owe me." She said with a cute little pout on her face. James laughed, "What do you want?" He asked. "Hmmm...I don't know. Oh, I got it! Once I'm all better, take me on a romantic date, then we have to spend a whole day in here...naked... and I can do whatever I want to you." She said, her voice slowly getting more and more seductive. James' eyes went wide, since when did she become so...kinky?

' _Great, now I'm hard.'_

He thought.

Melody laughed when he shifted uncomfortably. "Excuse me, babe. I have to go and take care of something." He said, carefully getting out of bed. He walked into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. He didn't bother closing the door. He wanted tom be able to hear Melody if she needed something. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and turned the shower on. He jumped into the shower and gasped when the water hit his semi-hard length. He leaned against the shower wall, fisting his length. He began to slowly stroke himself up and down. He stroked himself till he was fully hard, letting out a groan or two in the process.

At this point he really didn't give a shit if Melody heard him, he just needed to get off. He smiled a little when he thought of her. He imagined that she was the one stroking him, giving him and amazing hand job. That she was the one causing the feeling of pure pleasure to shoot through his entire body. He groaned loudly, picking up the pace. He stroked himself faster and faster, moaning at how amazing it felt. "S-so close... Ugh, Fuck!" He moaned. He could feel the knot in his stomach begin to tighten. With a couple more quick strokes he tumbled over the edge, moaning loudly in complete ecstasy. "Ohhh, Fuck Melody!" He moaned out, as he reached his climax, cumming all over his hand and abdomen. He stood against the wall, breathing heavily, slowly catching his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Melody laid in bed wide awake, James was still in the shower. Her eyes went wide when she heard his moaning and groaning. By the end of it all, she had been _**so**_ turned on.

CHAPTER ENDS


	15. Kissing Some Major Ass

James got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off. He wrapped it around his waist then walked into the bedroom. He walked to his dresser and the let the towel fall to the floor as he pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs. He heard Melody groan behind him, and thinking that it was a pain filled groan, he was quickly at her side.

"OMG, baby, are you okay?!" He asked her in panic. "No, all the moaning and groaning, it sounded so hot. Now, I'm all worked up!" She replied, clearly frustrated. James was shocked, although at the same time he was quite flattered. "Baby girl, you know if you could have sex, I would... but we have to wait until you get better." He said in a gentle and sweet tone. Melody squirmed a little on the bed and grabbed James' hand. She wanted him to know what he had done to her. She slid his hand down her body and into her sweats. James groaned, "See what you do to me?! Ugh Fuck, James! You make me so hot!" She said breathily. James was happy that only he could turn her on like that. Melody really was dripping wet; she was soaked through her panties. "Baby, please I'm begging you to do something! Just touch me! Please!" Melody cried out, she was literally begging him to touch her. All she wanted was release; she wanted him to do it. James sighed, he knew that he had to at least try something. "Alright, look I know you're just going to keep begging... so I'll do what I can." James said. Melody nodded her head and carefully spread her legs as best as she could. James gently removed her sweat pants and her panties. He tossed them on the floor, and quickly got up to close and lock the bedroom door. He quickly walked back over to the bed and got under the covers with Melody. He laid next to her, and carefully placed his hands between her spread legs. James ran his fingers up and down her folds, causing Melody to gasp. "You okay?" He asked, gently letting his index finger enter her. He teased her by pulling it out and playing with her clit. "Mmm... Oh Fuck yes!" She moaned out, loving every second of it. Melody was breathing heavily, letting out a loud moan when James thrust his finger inside her while continuing to rub her clit. "OMG, James! It feels so fucking good!" She said breathily. "Mmhmmmm...you like that?" He asked, huskily. "Oh my god, Yes!" She moaned. She was already close, she just needed a little more. James leaned down and began kissing, biting, and sucking at her jaw line and neck. "James! Uhhh god! Don't stop!" She moaned. "Ugh god, you're so hot, baby." James said, kissing her temple. "Uhhh Fuck! Baby...so... close!" She moaned, panting heavily. James knew he would have to go and deal with another hard on later, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was please her, he wanted to make her feel good. He quickened his pace on her clit and began thrusting his fingers in and out faster. She was so close, just a little more. "You like it when I rub your clit? Hmm? You gonna cum for me, baby?" James whispered, before nipping at her earlobe. "Oh, Yes! Yes!" She moaned. "Do it! I want you to cum for me! Cum hard, baby!" James commanded, in a husky voice. "Ohhhh! I'm cumming! Fuck! James!" She screamed, as she tumbled over the edge. She came, all over his fingers. James pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean. He rolled on top of her, supporting himself so he didn't hurt her. He slowly kissed down her body, disappearing under the covers. He ate her out, licking up all her juices. Then he rolled over onto his side of the bed and pulled her close to him. He knew that he had a major boner right now, but it would go away eventually. All he cared about was making Melody feel good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

3 HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Melody had just woken up form and amazing 2 hour nap. James was currently sitting in the bathtub helping Melody wash up. He hated seeing her in so much pain. She had bruises all over her body and face. He couldn't wait to kick the living shit out of those 2 assholes later today. As much as he wanted to kill them for hurting his beautiful angel, he knew that he couldn't.

He and Melody hadn't been going out for very long but he already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was absolutely head over heels for her, even though he knew he sounded like a softy. In all his years he had never felt so protective of a girl.

Melody flinched when he touch a tender spot. James' eyes widened in fear, "Oh, god. Baby, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tender." She replied. He helped her wash her hair, being careful that she didn't move.

After getting her out of the tub, he carried her straight to bed. He returned to the bathroom and dried himself off. James brought Melody a towel and carefully dried her off, throwing the towel into the hamper when he was done. He got dressed, and then he picked out some clothes for Melody. "Alright baby girl, I'm going to put you in some clothes now." James said, carefully helping her sit up and lay against the headboard. He slid on her lacy panties, and then he helped her get her bra on. Melody groaned in frustration, clearly she was annoyed by something. "What's wrong, angel?" James asked her in complete concern. He knew that she had to have been frustrated that she couldn't move on her own. But, James sort of liked taking care of her. "I hate that you can't do anything! I hate that you have to spend all of your time taking care of me!" Melody yelled, angry and frustrated. "Shhh...Melody it's alright, just calm down." James said. Melody took a deep breath, knowing that she really should calm down. "Okay, now, let's get you dressed." He said, after giving her lips a soft gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

30 MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom / cgi / set? id = 66753512

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

James and Melody were now cuddled up on the bed, both of them fully clothed and watching TV. "James...I love you, so much." Melody said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He looked at her and his face suddenly got serious. "What do you want?" He asked her, knowing that she did indeed want something. James knew for a fact that whenever girls or anybody in particular wanted something they pulled out the puppy dogs eyes and began to kiss some major ass. "What?" Melody said innocently. "Why would you imply that I want something? By the way... did I ever tell you how smoking hot you look today?" She finished. James rolled his eyes, "Babe, seriously... what do you want?" He said. Melody sighed, "Fine. I... Never mind" Melody said. She knew that he might freak out over this, so she would talk to him about it later. "No, baby. What is it?" James asked, he was beginning to get concerned when he saw the troubled look on her face. "James, seriously, just never mind. We can talk about it later, the girls will call soon and I know that what I want to say isn't meant to be said right now." Melody replied. James was hesitant to agree, but he knew that she was right. "Alright, but we're talking about this later." He said. Melody smiled nervously and nodded. Just as their conversation had finished, the phone began ringing. James got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"James, it's time. Get your ass down here; these 2 morons are starting to piss me off!" AJ said, before she hung up.

James hung up the phone and put his shoes on. "Time to go, babe." He said. Melody nodded and waited till James was ready to go. "What do you want on your feet?" James asked her. Melody smiled and pointed towards a pair of her UGG boots that sat in the corner of the room. James grabbed them and slid them onto her feet. James picked Melody up, her arms and legs wrapped around him. He carried her out to his car and laid her down in the back seat. James smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he got out and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove to the warehouse.


	16. The King

James pulled into the warehouse through the garage door and parked the car. His friends all sat on the 3 couches that were placed in front of 2 kitchen chairs. Tony and Lucas both sat in the chairs tied up with ropes and chain with duck tape on their mouths. They both had black eyes and bruises that were already beginning to form.

James got out of the car and smirked at them. He walked around the side of the car and opened the door. Melody looked up at him and reached out for him. James gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. He lifted her up, letting her once again wrap her arms and legs around him. "C'mon baby, let's get you to the couch." James said. Melody smiled and pecked his lips as he carried her towards the couches. James laid her down on an unoccupied couch, and kissed her forehead. "Stay here, and I'm sorry that you have to see this." He said. Melody shook her head, "its okay. I'll just have to get used to it, won't I?" She replied as she brushed some hair out of his face. James smiled at her and kissed her slowly and gently.

"Baby girl, you listen to me, alright? If you get scared, just close your eyes." He whispered to her before he stood up and walked towards the 2 athletes. Their eyes had been following his every move. James had a scowl planted firmly on his face, he was prepared to do some serious damage. He reached up and ripped the duck tape from their mouths, causing both of them to let out noises of pain. James chuckled darkly, he loved hearing assholes like them cry out in pain. "Lucas, Tony... welcome to my warehouse." He said in a sarcastically positive tone. Both of them stared at James, glaring at him. James began pacing slowly in front of them. "Let me ask you boys something... Do you know why you're here?" He asked , looking at them as if he was expecting an answer. Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but before he could James cut him off. "Do you guys know something about a young lady getting jumped by the girls bathroom at school?"He asked. Lucas smirked and looked at Tony, before returning his gaze back to James. "I have no idea what you are talking about? Lucas said. James stopped pacing and stood directly in front of them. He raised an arm and snapped his fingers. Immediately Carlos, Kendall, Logan, AJ, and Kim stood up at attention ready to do whatever their leader instructed. "Oh look at that, the loser army are ready to serve their king." Tony said, laughing. James scowled and delivered a right hook to his jaw. "Shut The Fuck Up!" James commanded, now he was getting to the fun part. James turned his head and snapped his fingers again. "Boys! Get me my...special box out of the trunk." He commanded. The guys immediately ran to the car and got a big black box out of the trunk. They carried it over to James and placed it on the floor next to him. "Thanks guys, you can all sit down now. Hope you enjoy the show." James said, with a sick smile on his face. He bent down and opened the box looking through it for a couple seconds before pulling out an aluminum bat. "You know boys... Melody saved you lives earlier today." James said as he gripped the bat a little. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Tony retorted, rudely. Well, if it wasn't for Melody I would have already killed you...then I would have continued on with my life. But, I promised her that I wouldn't kill you, so she saved your lives." James explained, noticing how both of the boys rolled their eyes. "But,, since I can't kill you... at least I can still do this." He said, as he swung the bat, hitting both of them repeatedly with it.

Lucas and Tony were bloody and obviously in pain. James placed the bat back in the black box and turned towards Melody. She was crying and trying her best not to look at the situation in front of her. She had never seen anything like that before and seeing James beat on them like that really scared her. James snapped his fingers and pointed and the box. "Clean this up and bring them somewhere... make sure they don't talk." He commanded. "I'll meet you guys at home." He said, as AJ handed him Melody's pain meds. He put them in the car and walked over to Melody, who by the way was still crying with her eyes shut tight. James frowned, he hated seeing her cry. He leaned down and lifted Melody up bridal style. She screamed not knowing who was touching her. "Melody! Baby! Shhh... It's okay, shh,shh... it's James." He said, attempting to calm her down. He sat down on the couch laying her on top of him, letting her calm down and relax.

James sat there running his fingers through her hair and whispering sweet and calming words to her.

"I love you." He whispered, placing a loving kiss to her lips. Melody sighed with a cute little smile on ehr face. "Love you, too." She replied. "Why were you crying, baby?" He asked, sweetly. "I...I don't know, just watching you earlier...You scared the hell out of me." She replied. This was one of the reasons why James didn't want her around his gang activities. He didn't want to scare her away, or put her in danger. He knew that just dating her was putting her in danger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Tell you what though, let me take you out for some ice cream and then we can go home and watch a movie... then we can cuddle." James said, as he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. Melody kissed him softly, smiling into the kiss. James could be such a sweetheart when he wanted to be. "Let's just go straight home, I want to sit and cuddle with you." Melody said. James nodded and carried her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

CHAPTER ENDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	17. All Is Reavealed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MELODY'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay in the backseat staring at the ceiling of the car, listening to the soothing sound of the radio while James drove us home. "Babe, can I talk to you about something?" James asked me, he sounded kind of nervous. "Sure, you can talk to me about anything." I answered. "Well, remember when we were at home earlier and you wanted something but told me to forget about it?" He reminded me. My eyes went wide.

_Oh No! He's going to want to talk about it. He's going to make me tell him what I wanted. No, no, no, no, no... I would tell him but, what if he freaks out. OMG, what if he leaves me!?_

I couldn't control my emotions anymore, my thoughts were getting the best of me and tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I knew that I had to tell him, because he would get it out of me eventually. "Melody? If you want we can wait until we get home tom talk about it." He said, concern clear in his voice. I took a deep breath, "I think that would be best. At least at home we can talk face to face." I replied. It was time for me to face my fear; I needed to talk to him about this. What I wanted to ask him could change my life. Maybe, it may seem like I'm exaggerating, but I'm not.

I must have fallen asleep after that, because when I opened my eyes I was in James' bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I was alone and it was morning.

_I slept through the night?_

I turned my head and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read, 11:06 AM. I was kind of confused, James wasn't in bed next to me. I missed him already. Sighing to myself, I rest my head against my pillow and pulled James' towards me.

_At least this way I can cuddle with something that smells like him._

Wrapping my arms tightly around his pillow, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. A small smile made its way onto my face, it smelled just like him. I got comfortable and in less than 15 minutes I had fallen back sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

END POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James entered the house, and he immediately regretted it. He walked through the living room to find the twins straddling both Carlos and Kendall, grinding against them as the boys attacked there necks. He groaned in disgust, "Jesus Christ, guys! If you're gonna do that at least do it in your rooms." He said, carefully taking off his jacket and T-shirt. "By the way, what do you think of my new ink?" He asked. He looked towards the couch and saw that they were all gone. Before he could even question it, he heard loud moans coming from upstairs. He shook his head, laughing at how horny people could get sometimes.

James smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to show Melody his new tattoo. Plus, as much as he didn't wanna seem selfish... he was really horny. He didn't even know why, but this always happened after he got a new tattoo. Plus, he always stayed really horny until he got laid. He would never pressure Melody into having sex when she was hurt. Hopefully the next week or so would go by quickly.

Melody was woken up by the sounds of loud moaning coming from the rooms next door. "Ugh!" She groaned in frustration.

_I don't even think James and I are that loud._

She pulled James' pillow closer and took in another deep breath of his scent.

James smiled and leaned against the door frame, his arms are crossed and he has a big grin on his face. "Did you just smell my pillow?" He asked, chuckling. Melody's eyes shot open and went wide, she looked at him and blushed furiously. "James? I-I-I...I was just...umm..." She stuttered out, before she gave up and pulled the blankets over her head in embarrassment. James frowned, he found her so adorable when she blushed like that. He just wished that she would have more confidence in herself.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He turned towards her and pulled the blankets away from her face. "Melody, look at me." He said. She shook her head and stared at the wall. James laid next to her on the bed looking straight into her eyes. "Babe, C'mon don't be like that. You don't need to be embarrassed about anything around me." He said, running his fingers through her hair. Melody smiled softly, he could be such a sweetheart sometimes. James pulled her closer to him, rolling her over so she was literally laying on top of him. Melody smiled at him, both of them wrapping their arms around each other. James leaned up and gave her a soft, sweet, good morning kiss. Melody sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Where did you go?" She asked in a soft whisper. James smiled to himself and carefully took of his shirt, throwing it on the floor. "I got a new tattoo." He replied, giving her a small kiss. "Really? Where?" Melody asked. James smiled and rolled her onto her back next to him. He got out of bed and stood next to her with his back towards her. Melody gasped, "Oh My God, James." She said in shock. She ran her hands up and down his back, avoiding the new tattoo of course. On his back was an angel, looking sad, and underneath the lovely image was a name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TATTOO

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom / cgi / set?id = 71926843

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Melody, my angel." She read out loud. "Do you like it?" He asked, sounding a little nervous. "James... it's amazing. But, why would you tattoo my name onto yourself?" She asked. James turned around facing her, taking both of her hands into his. "I did it because I love you." He whispered back, leaning his forehead against hers. "But...what if someday we break up?" She asks him. James laughs at her suggestion. "Trust me; I'm not going to ever leave you. If you were to leave me... I'm sure death would be less painful than living in a world without you." He said. Melody was incredibly touched. Her eyes began to water, and she felt the tears slowly beginning to fall. James' eyes went wide, "What's wrong, baby?" He asked her, his tone was worry. Melody shook her head and wiped some tears away. "Nothing's wrong." She answered. "Then why are you crying?" James asked her, chuckling to himself a little bit. Melody simply shrugged and continued to wipe some tears away. James sighed and kissed her lips softly, laying down next to her and pulling her close. "I've just... I'm just so happy. I never thought that I would ever find somebody that would love me like you do. I was always convinced that I would end up alone because I was unattractive." She answered. James frowned and immediately got a serious look on his face. He grabbed both of her hands and intertwined their fingers together. "Melody! How could you ever think that you're unattractive?" He asked her. She found his tone of voice quite frightening, she almost began sobbing. "I-I-I don't know. Everyone at school always s-said it, I g-guess that I started to b-b-believe them." She stuttered out, slowly losing all will power. By the end of it, she was sobbing. James held her close, comforting her and calming her. "Melody, listen to me... don't ever let anybody tell you that you aren't beautiful, because you are. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my entire life. You're smart, you have an amazing body, your laugh is amazing, you're so cute when you blush and giggle, and to me... you are perfect." James said, looking her straight in the eyes and meaning every single word. He leaned down and kissed away her stray tears. "Now, what would you like to do today?" he asked her, smiling. Melody smiled softly, bringing her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. "Well, I wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, watching movies and cuddling." She replied, grinning happily. James nodded, leaning down and placing a soft , loving kiss against her lips. "But, before we do anything I want you to tell me what you wanted to ask me yesterday." James said.

_Shit! I was hoping that he had forgotten about that._

Melody sighed, she knew that she had no choice but to tell him.

"Just, promise me that you won't freak out?" She pleaded. "I promise." James replied, he was beginning tom get really curious. "Okay, so uhh... James I want to..." Melody began, but she trailed off and took a deep breath. "James, I want to join the gang." She said. Admittedly, it felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. James was quiet for a second before he stood up and began pacing.

"WHAT?!" He screamed at her as he paced back and forth in their room.

"WHY IN THE _HELL _WOULD YOU WANT THAT?!" He screamed. The tears were threatening to fall from her face, he had never yelled at her like that.

"JAMES, I WANT THAT BECAUSE I AM SICK OF GETTING PUSHED AROUND! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF GETTING PICKED ON EVERYDAY! I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU! I WANT TO WALK DOWN THE HALLWAY AT SCHOOL AND HAVE EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I WANT EVERYONE TO BE SCARED! I WANT EVERYONE TO BE ABSOLUTELY PETTRIFIED OF ME! I WANT TO FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES AND WIN! I'M SICK OFBEING THE WEEK LINK, I WANT TO BE KNOWN AS THE STRINGEST AND TOGUHEST GIRL IN CALIFORNIA! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE GOOD GIRL ANYMORE!" Melody screamed, and by the time she was finished her angry rant, she was breathing heavily. Angry tears come streaming down her face. Her ribs were killing her right now, but that's not why she was crying. She was crying because she had finally let out all of her pain and feelings that had built up inside of her over the years of being picked on.

She brought knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

James just kept pacing, he didn't want her to join the gang because he didn't want her getting hurt. He groaned and punched a hole into his bedroom wall. After removing his hand from the wall, he turned towards Melody. The sight absolutely broke his heart. James took a few deep breaths before he got back on the bed. He crawled over to Melody's curled up, shaking form, wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh...listen baby girl, I'm sorry for yelling at you." He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. "Listen to me, baby. I need you to calm down before you make yourself sick." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been laying there in bed for almost 2 hours. Melody had eventually calmed down, and had fallen into a deep sleep. James simply laid there and thought about what he should do. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her participate in any gang activities what so ever. He could still let her join though.

_God, what the hell am I going to do?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_CHAPTER ENDS_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	18. Tension And Frustration

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X_

2 WEEKS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 2 weeks since the fight between James and Melody. Melody was now completely healed and she was up and walking around on her own. There was a lot of tension between her and James. Everyone now knew what had happened between them and it seemed as if the guys had taken James' side, while the girls took Melody's side. Added to the emotional tension, was a great deal of sexual tension. They all still spoke to each other, they just weren't as close.

At the moment, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were all out having some 'guy time'. They had gone to the shooting range to blow off some steam.

Melody sat in the living room, staring down at the floor, deep in thought. She was actually beginning to regret telling James what she had wanted. She missed being able to lay in his arms, and being able to cuddle up to him. She was becoming depressed again, and she was incredibly sad. The girls had left early this morning to go shopping or something. She couldn't remember, she wasn't really paying attention. She was home alone and her fragile thoughts were beginning to take over.

She stood up and walked to her and James' bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, and she felt disgusted by what she saw. She saw a weak and fragile girl, incapable of defending herself and fighting her own battles. She thought that James would have at least taught her how to defend herself. He didn't, and for this reason she was beginning to think that he didn't really care about her. He could easily pay to get his tattoo removed. Melody shook her head and grabbed one of the new razors from the brand new package in the top drawer. She knew that she had promised James that she would never do this again, but at the time that was the last thing on her mind.

She smashed the razor on the floor, breaking it into pieces and grabbing the blade. She threw away the rest of the broken pieces, then she stripped completely naked and got into the bathtub. James was going to be pissed, but she didn't really give a shit at the moment. She needed to cut, she was so frustrated and stressed that she needed a release.

As soon as she felt the blade scrape across her arm, she felt an instant release. It felt like all of her stress was gone. She was enjoying the feeling until she heard someone gasp from the doorway. She turned her head to see James standing there with his eyes wide. "Melody, what the hell are you doing?!" He asked her in a panic. James ran over to her and grabbed the razor blade from her hand and placed it on the counter. He got into the bathtub and pulled Melody into his lap. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her. He grabbed a wet face cloth and began dabbing the blood away from her arm. This is when the tears started to fall, "I don't know, there is just so much tension between us and I'm frustrated and I'm stressed out and I just needed a release!" She answered through her tears. "Alright, shh, shh. Just please tell me when you're feeling like this okay?" He said in a soothing tone. Melody nodded her head and carefully began to place gentle kisses against his jawline. "I'm sorry. Can we stop fighting now?" She asked. James nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"So why are you frustrated?" James asked her, as he carried her to the bathroom counter and got out the first aid kit. "It's mostly sexual to be honest... speaking of which, I still owe you a _WHOLE_ day in bed." Melody said, a smirk growing on her face. James let out an involuntary groan, just the thought of it was making him think dirty thoughts. "Let's do it tomorrow. We could get everyone out of the house, and have our own day of lust and romance.." She suggested. James shook his head, "We can't the gang party is tomorrow and I'm the leader so I have to be there. And I'm bringing my beautiful girlfriend as my date." He replied. Melody blushed and smiled softly, "Okay." She said. "But, how about this weekend we stay at your place and we spend the weekend there. We would have the mansion to ourselves. Imagine how hot it would be to have sex on the living room couch." He said. Melody giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." Melody said.

James wrapped some bandages around Melody's arm and put everything away.

"Alright, lets go. We have to go and buy some stuff for the party tomorrow." James aid, as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are you having the party?" Melody asked as they both were changing there clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MELODY

www. polyvore. com / cgi / set? id = 72945718

JAMES

www. Polyvore cgi / set? Id = 72938478

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got into James' car, "Well, we are having it at one of my many warehouses. Except this one is made for parties and shit like that." James replied. Melody nodded and turned on the radio as they drove towards the grocery store. BECAUSE WE CAN by: BON JOVI was just starting to play and Melody immediately began to sing and dance in her seat. James chuckled and shook his head. They listened to music and chatted until they pulled into the grocery store parking lot. As soon as they got out of the car James locked it and grabbed Melody's hand. They entered the grocery store hand in hand, James smiled a the employee that stood by the door. He kindly accepted the shopping cart that was offered to him and began walking through the aisles of the store. "So what do we need?" Melody asked. "Well, we are going to need food, drink, booze, and while I'm here I wanna do some shopping for the house." James replied, as he grabbed about 4 loafs of bread and put them in the cart. "Alright. Well, I'm glad that the party isn't at your house." Melody said. "Why?" James asked, curiously. "Because. If people are going to be getting drunk, then I don't want them having sex in your bed." She replied, shuddering in disgust. "Hey!" He protested. "That's _OUR_ bed now." He corrected. Melody smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, James." Melody whispered, as he stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist.

There moment was suddenly ruined when Melody's cell phone began ringing. James' hands slid down to her ass and pulled the phone out of her pocket. He answered it, with a smile on his face.

(UNDERLINED IS JAMES. BOLD IS OTHER PERSON.)

"Hello, this is Melody's phone. Melody's man, speaking."

A laugh was heard on the other end of the phone.

"**Hello, James. So glad to see that you're still taking good care of my daughter."**

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Jones. How are you?"

"**I'm doing good, thank you James."**

"Your welcome, sir. May I ask why you are calling?"

"**Oh, Yes! Well, we are going to be back in town for the weekend. We are having a party for family, friends, and some colleagues of ours. The party is at our house this Saturday night and we would like you and Melody to attend."**

"That sounds... wonderful, sir. We will definitely be there."

"**Perfect! If you guys get to tired to drive home, you are welcome to stay the night."**

"Or course, sir."

"**Oh and it is a black tie event, so please, dress appropriately and see to it that my lovely daughter does as well."**

"Yes, sir. We will see you then. Have a nice day."

"**Goodbye, James."**

James hung up the phone and placed it back in Melody's pocket. "So Saturday night we will be attending a party that your parents are throwing at your house." James explained. "Ugh! There goes our weekend of sex at ,my house." Melody stated, angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted for the rest of the shopping trip. James laughed at how cute she looked when she pouted like that.

"You're so cute when you're sexually frustrated." He said, as he put all the grocery bags into the trunk of the car. Melody stomped her foot like an angry child then got in the car. She mumbled something along the lines of, "Stupid fuckin' party." then she pouted the rest of the way home.


	19. Jamie bear

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James! What am I supposed to wear to a gang party?" Melody asked as she stood in their walk in closet staring at all the clothes.

James walked into the closet bare ass naked and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He placed small kisses on the back of her neck. "You can wear whatever you want, angel." He whispered to her. Melody smiled softly to herself, she turned around and kissed him passionately.

They pulled away, both of them smiling like idiots. "I love you." Melody said. "Love you, too." James replied.

James grabbed a black dress from the closet and handed it to Melody. "Here. Wear this, I bet you will look hot in it." He said. Melody blushed and giggled. "Can I pick your outfit?" She asked, in the cutest way ever. James smiled and nodded his head in response. "you can pick my outfit for your parents party." He said. "Deal." Melody replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

MELODYS OUTFIT

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set?id=77284632

JAMES' OUTFIT

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set?id=77298124

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

AT THE PARTY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James pulled into the warehouse and parked the car in his reserved parking spot. He got out of the car and opened Melody's door for her. Melody blushed and got out of the car. He lead her towards the front of the car and he leaned against the hood. James wrapped his arms around her waist. Melody looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. When they pulled away, James looked at her seriously. "Baby girl, you got to listen to me now." He said, seriously. Melody nodded her head. "Now, before I met you, I'll admit that I slept around a lot. I have slept with some of the girls that are here tonight. They are part of my gang and they can be really mean when they want to be. Not everybody knows about us, so when we get inside I'm going to make a small speech and make sure that everybody knows who you are and not to mess with you." He explained to her. "James you don't need to do that. Let's just see what happens, then if you have to tell them, then you can." Melody replied. James ran is fingers through her hair and nodded. "Okay, let's go inside." He said. He stood up straight and wrapped his arm around her wist in a protective manner.

They walked into the warehouse and all eyes were on them. The entire gang was at the party, and they definitely knew that there leader was present. James sat down in what appeared to be the V.I.P section of the party. He immediately pulled Melody onto his lap and kissed her cheek lovingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was beginning to slow down and people were starting to go home. Melody had to admit that it felt good to let loose for once. She danced with James and they grinded and just went crazy. She had definitely blown off some steam. The only problem was that tonight... she had discovered her love for alcohol.

By the end of the night, she could hardly talk, and she definitely couldn't walk.

"Jamie!" Melody yelled happily, as she ran over to him. He was sitting in the V.I.P section, talking to Logan, when he heard her drunken slur. He turned towards her just in time, because she ran over to him and leaped onto his lap. She giggled happily, as she kissed his cheek repeatedly. She grabbed Logan's drink and began to drink form it. "Hey!" Logan said, frowning. James chuckled and took the drink away from her, handing it back to Logan.

Melody hiccupped, then she giggled again and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Jamie bear." She slurred, as she hugged him tight. James cleared his throat, trying to hold back his laughter. "Uhh...Melody? Baby?" He asked. Melody smiled brightly at him. "Jamie, god... I love you, so much." She said, in response. "I love you, too baby girl. " James replied. "Baby girl, how much did you have to drink?" he asked her in a tone so soft that you would think he was talking to a 5 years old. Melody smiled and replied, "A lot, Jamie! I drank a lot." James sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Okay, well no more. I don't want you to get sick." He said. "Okay, Jamie!" She said, then she let out a yawn. "You ready to go home, to bed?" He asked her. Melody shook her head then she began placing soft kisses along his neck.

She let out another drunken giggle. "You're sooo sexy, Jamie!" She said. "Ok, and that's my cue. I gotta bring her home. She needs to get some sleep." James said to Logan. James stood up and carried Melody to the car and he sat her in the front seat. He put her seat belt on and told her to sit still.

"But, Jamie bear! I wanna cuddle!" She slurred out. "I know, baby. Just wait till we get home then we can cuddle, okay?" He said, as he got into the car and left the warehouse. "But I wanna cuddle, now!" She whined and pouted. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon." James said. There was silence for a few minutes, "Jamie? Can I hold your hand?" She asked, in her drunken state. "Sure." He replied, and held her hand for the rest of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

James got out of the car and quickly ran over to Melody who had opened her car door. As she got out of the car she almost fell flat on her ass, luckily James got to her in time. "Whoa... careful babe." James said as he helped her into the house. All the while, Melody was still giggling like a child. "Jamie! I... I love you soo much!" She slurred. "I love you,too." He replied, as he picked her up bridal style.

"Weeeeeee! She squealed, happily.

James carried her up the stairs, and into their bedroom. "Mmm... you are soooo sexy!" Melody said, as she was placed on the bed. James got undressed then he helped her out of her clothes. Once they were both completely naked, he climbed into bed and cuddled with Melody just like he promised. She squirmed around at first and kept trying to have sex with him, but he eventually got her to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

MELODY'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes this morning and I seriously thought that I had been shot in the head. It felt as if I was being shot in the head repeatedly. I groaned and wiped the sleep out of the eyes. I knew James was not in bed because he usually cuddles with me like a stuffed animal.

I would have stayed in bed for the rest of the day... but my body had other plans.

I rolled out of bed and ran into the bathroom, apparently James was just getting out of the shower. He was still dripping wet and naked when I sat down in front of the toilet and began to empty my stomach contents into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

James' eyes went wide when she burst through the bathroom door. When he realized that she was throwing up, he immediately ran over to her and held her hair for her. "It's okay, babe, just let it out." He said, as he rubbed her back gently.

When she knew that she was finished, she pulled back and leaned her back against James' naked chest. Tear's streamed down her face as she caught her breath. James pulled her dark locks, so they lay over her left shoulder. He placed small kisses against her bare shoulder and against her neck. "It's okay, baby girl." He whispered. "I don't feel good, Jamie." She said. James chuckled at the new nickname a little bit and placed a soft kiss against her temple. "C'mon, lets get you into the shower, then I want you to rest until the party at your parents house tonight." James said. Melody nodded in understanding and carefully stood up. She brushed ehr teeth and took a shower then she went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melody was awoken from her peaceful slumbers by none other than James himself. His hand placed on either side of her head, he straddled her waist as he hovered above her. Melody smiled and ran her hands down his shirtless chest. "Mmm... you better stop that, or else we won't be leaving this bed for a couple days." He said. "Hmm... that sounds very tempting but my parents are expecting us." She replied. He nodded and leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips. "What time is it?" Melody asked him. "Time to start getting ready." He replied. She giggled and got out of bed, to begin getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER ENDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
